Secrets, Surprises, and Blessings
by lexiiii14
Summary: After Nell is put into a dangerous situation, she is forced to run away but never did she prepare on who would come with her.
1. The one where Nell and Callen leave last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The dimly lit room was wide and spacious but only one lone man sat in the room at a table. His shadow reflected off the wall as he sat hunched over a stack of paper, intensely reading, only stopping once in a while to massage his eyes as it was very late. He looked at the clock and found it to be 2 AM. He supposed he could drive home, but that would take time away from the case, and besides he never slept much anyways. It wasn't exhaustion that annoyed him when he couldn't sleep. Lack of sleep never effected him, and he never felt the side effects of annoyance or lack of energy from his sleep habits. Truthfully, it was just a quirk, a lifestyle of his. What really bugged him, was that when he wasn't sleeping, his mind was racing and he had nothing to do. Nothing kept him from the nightmares, and no job kept him busy. He stood up to fill up his coffee cup once again, silently streaking out of his chair, when a voice made him turn.

"Callen, what are you still doing here?"

"Nell? What are you still doing here. I thought everyone went home, hours ago." Callen said, confused why the young women was standing there holding a stack of papers and her tablet. "Don't you need to sleep?"

"Don't you need sleep?"

It was a fair question, he thought as he slid back into his chair. Nell pulled out the chair next to his, and sat down almost as silently as he had.

" I just couldn't go home." Nell started, surprising Callen. " This case, I mean I've thought I've seen a lot, but this time, children are being kidnapped."

Their newest case had been a particular tough one, more emotional then skillful. Children under the age of 10 who had marine parents, mostly marine fathers, were being taken from their bedrooms at night. Some had been found dead, some alive but tortured, and others were still missing. It was such a gamble, such a random attack, that it had even left Callen with less sleep then normal.

"We are going to catch them, Nell." Callen simply stated.

She smiled back at him. "We always do, I guess. Just I hope sooner then later."

The silence hung in the air, almost enveloping the two of them. Callen found himself studying Nell, as she flipped open the file she had. It was the file of the latest parent to lose their child, a Frank Theodor who had lost his daughter Melody two nights ago.

"That's not the only thing bothering you." Callen spoke simply.

"The case." Nell said flippantly.

"No, something more personal..." Callen said, his voice trailing off into the darkness. Nell took a long period, as if she was debating with herself to share, and then locked her hazel eyes on his blue ones.

"I'm suppose to visit my family soon. Tomorrow actually. They are going to be so disappointed."

It surprised Callen to hear this. He never imagined Nell Jones with family. But of course, she had family. Everyone had family. Except for him of course. "You can still go."

"Ha, Callen you say that, but even you know that it's an empty offer. There is no way you guys are going to let me go off and go, as much as there is no way that I will leave this case open. But, I don't know. I haven't seen them since I joined NCIS. Before that, when I was..um when I was…"

He smiled at her discomfort. "At a highly classified place." He answered for her.

"Yes," she smiled gratefully, "A highly classified place, when I was there I could only visit twice. My family's close."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven. I'm the youngest of seven."

Seven siblings? Callen couldn't even imagine having seven siblings, more or less imagine being the youngest of seven. But he could tell it fit Nell. She had the spunk and the confidents of a girl who grew up with protecting brothers, joyful sisters, and loving parents. She had the air of a girl who was content with her family. A family she never got to see. "Wow." He finally answered. "That's a lot."

She smiled. " Yes, and it's wonderful. But it has it's downfalls. They are all married with kids and living wonderful suburban lives. But I on the other hand…"

"Don't." Callen finished.

"They keep asking me if I'm going to bring home a boyfriend or somebody, I'm dating or anybody. But truthfully, there isn't anybody to bring home." Nell blurted out. All of sudden, her embarrassment took over and she began to feel red. Why was she confessing this to Callen? G, Callen her boss. There were in the middle of a serious case, he didn't have time for confessions or stories about first world problems.

Callen felt the awkwardness in the air. He stayed silent for a couple of beats, weighing his options. "What about Eric?"

"Well..I mean I thought about it." Nell began, "but I don't know. He seems to have a bit of a crush on me, and I don't know, I just can't pull him along, or pretend like we are in a r-word or play him. It's just better, if it stays they way we are together."

Callen instantly found himself relieved. He didn't know why he felt so relieved, nor did he want to believe it had anything to do with Nell's nonexistant feelings for Eric. Truthfully, he didn't see why he cared on a personal level. Nell and Eric had the right to do whatever they wanted. Besides, he was G Callen. He didn't do relationships, especially relationships with Intelligence Agents.

Nell instantly wondered what Callen was thinking about. Was it her? If it was, was it good or bad? Maybe she should ask him to come. No wait, is she crazy?

"So seven siblings, huh?" Callen finally replied.

"Mhm." Nell answered. "Well, I got to get going, more work tomorrow."

"Right. Well night Nell."

"Night Callen."

…

The case had been officially closed three days later, as it was found to be a brother of a dead marine, who was angry at the men who let his brother die. The confessions were heard, the paper work had begun, and the night was beginning to fall.

"I am ready to just go home, and lay on my couch." Kensi yawned as she stretched out her arms behind her desk. "I'm ready for some pizza."

"I'll take you up on that." Deeks said, and a few minutes later, they were both out the door heading into the night air. That left Sam, Eric, Callen, and Nell and within a few minutes Sam was saying his goodbyes too. Eric and Nell were finishing up in OPS when Callen entered the room.

"Hey Callen, what do you need." Nell asked, as she finished up typing on her computer and spun to face him. He responded by pulling out a plane ticket. "What is this?" Nell responded.

"One plane ticket. Wherever your family is. Courtesy of Hetty." He said smiling. "She seemed to figure out you were missing your family. She said to tell you, have fun and come back in two weeks."

In that instance, Nell's mouth dropped and she found herself wrapping her arms around Callen. Callen felt awkward for half a second before wrapping his arms back around her, hugging her back.

"This is the nicest thing ever! Thank you so much Callen!"

"Thank Hetty." He said simply, and when she let go, she found herself unable to stop smiling

…

Callen headed into OPS ready for another day of work. Nell was expected back tomorrow and he was glad. While they hadn't had any large cases and hadn't missed her skill wise, her friendship and her personality was defenetly lacking in the team. The equations of the name were out of order. Callen had his Sam, Kensi and Deeks had each other, but there was no second person into OPS, no second voice over the intercom, no second opinion or calm reassuring person in trouble. Maybe, there was more to the reason why he missed her, but Callen would never admit that to himself.

"Mr. Callen. A word." Hetty's voice finds him, even from downstairs, as he heads downstairs to her desk.

"Hello Hetty, and what is the pleasure this time." He said, smiling at the women behind the desk, but her eyes are dark , cloudy even.

"There has been a situation."

"A situation. What kind of situation."

"Not a what. Mr. Callen, a whom."

"I don't understand, Hetty." He said leaning forward, "what is going on."

"Nell. Mr Callen, it's Nell."

**Author Note: This is my first fanfiction ever, so I really appreciate any advice, any spelling advice, and opinion on what you think should happen. I love advice. (: Until next time!**


	2. The One Where Callen Stands Up for Nell

**Disclaimer: Nothing to do with me**

**Author's Note. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I seriously run to my computer any chance to look. They make me want to write more. (: Feel free to give me ideas on what you think should happen. (: I love getting plot ideas!**

Kidnapping. Car bomb. Torture. Gun shot. Anything could have happened to Nell and in the fifteen seconds it took for Hetty to expand, Callen's mind ran through all of them. Dead. Alive. Scarred. Surgery. Fractures. Callen's mind held no mercy for imagining cruel scenarios.

"It's nothing life-threatening of course, Agent Callen, but Ms. Jones will not be returning to us for a couple weeks. I expect your team will cover her work efficiently." Hetty responded finally. As if it was a done deal, Hetty stood up and began to make her exit.

"That's it. That's all I get, Hetty?" Callen asked, rising from his chair. "No more explanation."

"That's all you need to know, Mr. Callen." Hetty dismissively responded.

"Darnnit all Hetty." Callen responded, slamming his fist into the side of her desk. He hated how uncontrolled he felt, but he hated himself even more when he questioned his reasoning behind his actions. Was this about his lack of knowledge on the situation? Because Hetty was playing games with him? Or did it have to with Nell? "Why can't you tell me?" He responded, breaking away from his thoughts.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty said, causing him to stop in a way only Hetty could. "This is Ms. Jones's private business. If she feels the need to share it with you, so be it. But you will not hound her for it. You will not trick it for it. And you will **not **seduce her for it."

Callen involuntarily felt a grin spread over his face. "Seduce her Hetty? Really? Doesn't that seem a little low. I thought you knew me."

Hetty turned away, a small grin tucked into her face as well. " I do know you, Mr. Callen. That is why I am warning you. There will be no seducing or tricking or hounding in this office. Do I make myself clear?"

And she had. In a way only Hetty could.

…..

She could feel their eyes pressing on her all the way down the hallway. Truthfully, she could not blame them but at the same time, it was nerving gesture. And Nell Jones was one gesture away from a complete utter breakdown. And that could not happen. Especially in the NCIS facility. No, this would not happen. She knew they knew. But they didn't know know. Hetty probably filled Callen on the lightest of details, including that there had been a problem, that she had been hospital-bound for a short while, such and such.

"Hey Nell. Nice to see you back." A voice called out and Nell turned her head smiling as she did. Marty Deeks sat in his chair tilted back, mounds of paperwork splattered on his desk.

"Nice to see you too." She responded with a grin. And in that instant, the ice was broken. Kensi was hugging her, asking her how her trip was, Sam was asking her about the weather, and Eric was filling her in on the week. But Callen wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's Callen?" She asked, craning her neck around Kensi.

"I'm not sure. He was here a second ago." Kensi replied, turning around.

"He's probably just busy or in the gym or something." Sam said, gesturing towards the stairs. "It's nice to have you back Nell."

"It's nice to be back." She responded, heading up the stairs to ops.

…

It had been a while since Callen had hit a punching bag. And it felt good. To feel the pain and relish in the sweat rolling down his face. He knew Nell had came back today. He had wanted to meet her there, he really had. Truthfully, he was afraid what he would see. Some bruised up girl? Burns covering her body? A cast? It made him angry how weak he was being with this, but all he did was projected his anger more and more into the punching bag.

"Hey Callen, we got a case. Oh and Nell's back." Eric called, not even bothering to stick his head around the corner.

Callen didn't answer, instead he just grabbed his sweat rag and headed towards the showers. He had to face Nell, sooner or later. Might as well be now.

…

"Hey Callen." Nell called out, her back facing him as she sat in her chair facing the screen.

"Nice to see you back." He replied simply, before turning his attention to the screen. "What do we got?"

…

The agents had been split off into their general areas, leaving just Eric and Nell behind into ops. It wasn't until Eric turned his chair to face Nell's, that Nell began to feel uncomfortable.

"So Nell, how was your vacation?"

"Good." She responded simply.

"Anything interesting happen?"

Her smile became tense and a bit too forced. "No, nothing really. Just time with my family."

"Then why were you in the hospital?"

"Eric, that's my business."

"Why? Why is it such a big deal?" He responded angrily, scaring Nell for a second. She had never seen this nosy, angry side of Eric. It made him seem childish and it scared Nell more then she'd have liked to admit.

"Eric, this is hard already. It's my business, and if I wanted to tell you, you would know. It was nothing okay." She felt her throat grow tight, as it always did before she began to cry, and she willed herself not to cry.

"I deserve to know."

"That's her business, Eric."

The voice surprised Eric and Nell, causing both of them to twirl their chairs to the door. Callen stood there, arms crossed, phone in hand.

"Whoa Callen. Thought you left." Eric said, almost nervously. " How much did you hear of that?"

"Enough." Callen responded. He had been relieved to see that Nell had no physical marks of injuries on her but this also scared him on a personal level. Her trauma was obviously emotional which was something G Callen understood. Emotional trauma was all up in his alley. And it was not a pretty thing. "I forgot my phone, and I walked in on your conversation."

"Look Callen, it was no big deal. We were just talking." Eric said, covering up his tracks fast. Callen looked scary, and a scary Callen could turn in a physical and embarrassing moment for Eric.

"Didn't seem like nothing." Callen responded looking at Nell. Her eyes were looking into her lap and her hands were folded tightly, her knuckles almost white.

"Me and Nell are friends. I was just concerned about her well-being." Eric responded placing his hand on her shoulder. In the short second his hand was placed on her shoulder, Nell was wincing away as if his touch was acid. Eric turned to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm going to go get coffee." She responded, her first words since realizing Callen was in the room. She hurried out of the room. Callen and Eric were left in a stare down, neither backing off. It was only interrupted when Callen's phone began ringing. Glancing at caller id, he placed it at his ear.

"Hey Sam. Listen, would you mind heading with Kensi and Deeks? I think I better go talk to Nell."

Sam made a noise under his breath. "Oh yeah, I'd love to hang out with the two flirtiest partners on this side of the Mississippi. I would love to spend all day in the backseat listening to them argue, and listen to who knows what kind of music. Techno probably. I would love to be their third wheel." He paused for a second" No problem. G, just don't push her."

"Like I would, Sam."

"Oh yeah because sweet and gentle are your fortes. Just don't mess this relationship up."

"Sam, what are you talking about."

"I think you know G. Talk to you later."

…

Callen didn't find Nell getting coffee but instead on the steps gazing into the distance.

"Hey." He said, sliding down into a seat next to her. "Rough day back?"

She made a face at this. "Could be worse."

"Yeah, could be worse." Callen agreed.

"We could have been blown up."

"Or shot at."

Nell thought for a second before answering, "or had an electricity failure. ."

"Right." Callen said, making himself comfortable. He was silent for a few seconds, before turning to Nell. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Nell was silent for a good minute, causing Callen to think she wasn't going to answer. Finally she turned to him and look into his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, if it helps you. Of course, I'm curious, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. But I'm not going to tell anyone Nell. I promise." Callen said earnestly. He had the urge to place his hand on her knee or her shoulder but after the whole Eric thing, he was afraid to push it. He was surprised to find her in tears. "Nell, what's wrong."

"Callen, it's awful. It's shameful. Oh, it makes me sick."

"Nell, what is it."

And then Nell Jones turned to Callen sucking in air as she did. " I was raped Callen."


	3. The One Where Nell Pushes Callen Away

**Disclaimer: Nothing of mine. Otherwise, everyone would be set up and happy. And we would know more about Deeks. Okay, all done.**

**Author Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I seriously just write fast to see more reviews. Keep it up and don't be afraid to give me ideas. I love plot ideas(:**

Callen felt nauseous. To see Nell, sitting less then a foot away from him, and know what happened to her, how she had been taken advantage of, was almost worse then any of the scenarios he had imagined. How? How had this happened to Nell? To Nell of all people? He knew he had to respond very carefully. Her tears were now flowing freely, scattering across her face. "Nell…I'm so sorry. You are the last person to ever deserve this."

She smiled back, in almost a pitiful way. "Yeah, but it did happen, I guess. Now I just have to deal with it, but it'll be fine. Now, if you excuse me, I want to go grab a coffee before Eric gets worried about me." She stood up, wiping her face quickly.

"Nell, sit down." Callen commanded. He hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh as he did, but it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I'm sorry," he said, standing up to join her. " That was uncalled for. I'm, I guess I'm just worried about you Nell."

"There is absolutely no need to be." She lied, the tears fading from her face. "I overreacted. It's no big deal. Sorry for bothering you."

How quickly Nell had masked her face surprised and frightened Callen at the same time. Her face appeared tearless and almost cheery in a deranged way. For some reason, this made him more sick to his stomach then he already was.

"Well," He began, "if you ever want to talk about it-"

"You'll be there." Nell replied. There was an awkward pause broken only by Eric calling Nell's name.

"Nell, got something! Callen, you probably want to see this too!"

….

The case was wrapped up for now and the leads would be picked up again tomorrow. Deeks and Kensi had already left, arguing about something that had to do with food, and Sam had excused himself complaing about a raging headache. Callen felt bad for leaving him with Deeks and Kensi and promised to himself that he would make it up to Sam. But right now he had a bigger issue. And the bigger issue's name was Nell Jones. He had gone upstairs to talk to Nell, hoping to find her alone but ran into Eric alone in OPS.

"Hey Eric, seen Nell?"

"No, actually I think she said about heading home early. Wasn't feeling the greatest. Look man, about earlier…"

Callen shook his head, a headache already beginning. He did not have time to listen to Eric try to apologize. "I get it, it's cool."

"Really, well thanks. Well I was thinking-" but before Eric could finish his sentence, Callen was already out the door.

….

Callen knocked on the door twice, before calling out. "Hey Nell, it's G." Callen truthfully had no explanation why he was standing outside of Nell Jones apartment except it was something he had to do. He couldn't sleep, or more likely, sit up all night wondering about her. It was enough to drive a man crazy. So here he was. Outside her house at 10:00 at night.

"Callen?" a voice called from the house, and he could hear footsteps edging towards the door.

"Nell, how many G's do you know?" He answered and the door swung out, reveling Nell. While she wasn't wearing what she had worn to work, she was still dressed nicely in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It seemed strange to see her like this, and all of a sudden he felt invasive. Why the heck was he here?

"G." She said cautiously. She had never called him G often, usually because she was unsure how he would react but since he had used it only a minute before, she decided it was okay. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He told her honestly. "I've been worried about you for the past couple weeks, and after today..I'm worried, I guess."

"G, I'm okay." She replied.

"Is that the truth, or what you tell yourself to go to sleep at night?" He asked, and she sighed, swinging the door open to let him through.

….

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Callen started. They were sitting at her kitchen table, which was small enough that they could sit across from each other and not feel awkward. As soon as Callen had walked into the house, she had offered him a beer which he had gladly accepted. That included searching for a bottle opener which she handed him before settling down across from him with her beverage, a Pepsi, in her hand. It was entirely domestic and friendly which confused and interested Callen. G Callen didn't do many things friendly and never did things domestic. Sure, he hung out with Sam's family and sometimes the team, but more often then night, it was simple. He had never had an entirely domestic feeling, even with Tracy, and now here he was, having it in Nell's apartment of all places. Her apartment was wonderful, even a man with little taste would know that. It was sunny and bright, with pictures and books covering the surfaces. Everything was placed in perfect order and looked as it was well-cared for. It was homey. It was nice.

"Did you really want to know the truth?" Nell said, her eyes downcast. She looked tired, and Callen wondered when her last night of good sleep was.

"You look tired." He observed.

"A rape would do that." She said, with a simple ha. But when Callen didn't laugh, she rubbed her eyes. "Callen, I'm really fine. I appreciate your concern but I will be fine."

"You will be….or you have to be?" Callen replied, peering up at her.

"My family was pretty freaked to say the least. It was hard to come back, but it was harder to stay." She replied, ignoring his question. " They were very protective, very angry. They asked me who he was…Callen..I lied. I said I didn't know the man."

"But you did." Callen replied.

Nell's eyes hadn't reached Callen's yet, and when they finally did, it was only for a second before they went back to the table. "Yes."

"Nell. Talk to me." Callen retorted, his patience running thin. "Tell me what happened. Maybe we can pull some strings, get some justice."

"No Callen." Nell said, looking into his eyes. " I get you want to help. I get you feel the need to help people, because that's the way you are wired. I mean, your job is to help people. But I'm not a victim. Sure, something happened, but talking to you about it will not help. It happened, and it's done. He has no idea that I'm working for NCIS or that I'm some agent or any of that. I don't even know if he knows what town I live in! That's what I tell myself when I go to sleep at night and I think that's what you need to tell yourself too if it bugs you so bad. And it shouldn't bug you. I'm Nell Jones, some little geek tech and you don't have to worry about me. Because he's gone. And now I think you should leave."

"Your not a geeky tech, Nell."

"Callen, the door is right there."

Callen looked from the door to Nell. He had never seen the fiery red head act like this. Of course, he had seen her temper but to see it directed at him was a whole different ball game. It was almost frightening. "Nell…"

"The door, Callen."

"Thanks for the beer." He replied, setting it next to sink and walked towards the door. "Remember, I'm always here to talk."

Whipping her body back towards the door, since her back had been facing it, she crossed her arms. "Why do you even care!"

He felt his throat dry up. She was asking the question that he had been asking himself for a long time. "Because I care about you. Your important to me." And with that he slipped the door shut. He was angry at her at the same time he was angry at himself. Slipping into the car, he shut the door and drove around the corner, only to loop around and slip silently back into her neighborhood, out of view from her windows. G Callen was proud of his tailing skills and darn it, he was going to use them. Besides, if Nell wasn't going to sleep tonight, he shouldn't either.


	4. The One Where The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Author Note: This is the longest installation yet, and while it took the most planning and an idea collaberation from so many people (thank you so much for your ideas! it helps a lot, keep it up!) I had the most fun, writing this one because I can totally see their shells breaking. Thanks for the love, I literially check every 5 minutes! Even if you read it for a second, leave me the simplest message! You can critize me, I don't mind! Okay, just rambling now, hope you enjoy (:**

It had been three weeks since the night Nell threw Callen out of the house. Nell had returned to work the next day as if Callen had never shown up at her house and as if Eric had never made her mad. Theoretically Callen and Nell hadn't talked since the night she threw him out of her house but technically they had been, just because their jobs held no room for bullshit or arguments, because a mistake could lead to serious consequences. In their field of work, a mistake could very well be deadly. So they talked about the leads or they talked about the information of the case, but they never talked about their feelings or what had happened that night. It had been three weeks of Callen watching over her apartment every single night, hoping he wouldn't be caught by Nell. The Agent part of him suspected he wouldn't, he had been tailing suspects for years. But a smaller part of him, the smaller softer part of him, was hoping she would catch him and then she would have to talk to him. It was very late one night when he caught himself jolted awake in his car by the slamming of the passenger door. Bleary eyed, he found himself face to face with Nell in the darkness.

"How did-"

"I've known since the first night. You are good…" She said ducking her head but then looking at him with a smile on her face, " but not good enough for me."

"Oh and what's good enough for Nell Jones?" Callen said, leaning closer to her, a smile growing on his face.

"I'm more interested in why you have been sitting outside my apartment. Some people would find the creepy, Agent Callen." She said, laughing.

"Are you one of those people?" He asked, and she laughed again. She stopped then, turning her body so she was cross-legged, facing Callen and leaning back against the passenger door.

"I didn't think he was coming back, G"

"He came back?" Callen replied, his heart rate spiking up at the very thought. He had been sitting here every single night for three weeks. There was no way anybody could have forced their way into Nell's apartment building.

"He hasn't, but he might. He might now. He'll find out when my parents find out. They don't know that it was him, so of course they'll tell him, and he'll come find me."

Callen was confused, frustrated almost in the lack of sense Nell's ramblings were making. "Why now?"

Nell didn't make eye contact, keeping her eyes steady on the steering wheel. "We need to talk, can we go inside my apartment?" She glanced over her shoulder then, as if someone was going to standing behind her.

"Sure." Callen replied, swinging open his door, glad that Nell was about to talk.

"Can we run?" Nell said, a bit sheepishly. "I ran all the way here.."

"Sure." Callen replied, grabbing her hand to her surprise. "But Nell, you have nothing to be afraid of, I'm here. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you. I'm a federal agent remember?"

"You won't let me forget!" She laughed, running down the street with him, her fears melted by his touch. For the moment.

….

They had settled down on her couch, after Nell had made sure everything was locked up. It didn't escape Callen's eyes that Nell had double-checked that she had locked the front door, made sure all her windows were shut and locked, and that the door was dead-bolted. He didn't know if it made him feel relieved since she was being careful or nervous because these were things she had to do out of her fear and safety.

"Nell, I need you to tell me the complete story. I know it's hard and I understand but I need to know for your sake, for your safety, and for my sake, I suppose."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, unable to listen to his soft caressing voice. He needed to know what he was dealing with, and that was one young pregnant girl who was careless and was raped, a young pregnant girl who was unsure of her feelings for the Senior Agent, a young pregnant girl who was scared and didn't know what to do.

For a second, Callen was speechless. He should of realized there was a chance, there had to be a chance of a pregnancy, but never had it crossed his mind. All the days that he had worried about Nell, he had never thought about a potential pregnancy.

"I'm scared G. So scared. You don't even know the half of it. This man, he has power G. He has power to take away my baby, he has power to take away my job, he has the power to take away me." She whispered, pulling her knees up to her body, leaning forward on them. "If he knew you were, he would take away your job too." She whispered, rocking herself back and forth.

Callen finds himself scooting closer, rubbing her back softly. "Shhh Nell, I'm not worried about my job right now. I'm worried about you. Maybe you should tell me the whole story" He whispered, rubbing his hand softly up and down her back. She sits up then and finds herself folding into his arms, in an awkward couch hug. Maybe it's awkward, but it's exactly what she needs, and she clings to him with all she gots. She pulls out of it and looks into his eyes.

"I went to the doctor. You know just in case. I'm scared, Callen. Not really about the whole having a baby thing, that's handle able. But the whole, no father, work schedule, lack of safety problem? That's what will keep me up at night."

She takes in a breath and Callen finds himself staring at her features. The room is dimly lit and while Nell looks exhausted, she looks beautiful with her hair up and makeup washed off. He hasn't noticed until now, but she's wearing running shorts and a tanktop, and she looks perfect. He can imagine her with a baby, laughing and smiling, taking a stroller for a walk, or even feeding the baby pears. He can see her singing lullabys, and blowing spit bubbles and even at night all by herself, getting up to get the crying baby. She would be patient, loving, and perfect.

"I'll tell you the story, because you have the right to know." Nell begins.

"Because, I have the right to know."

"Because, I already dragged you in this mess."

"This mess."

"If you repeat everything I say G, it's going to be a very long story." She said, laughing. He's glad to see the smile again and he laughs back.

"Got it." He said cheekly, and she laughs hitting him softly with the back of her hand.

"It starts when I was fifteen. I was kind of a nerd…pretty sure you know the type. Quiet, shy-"

"Probably a 4.0 valedictorian."

"Something like that." She said grinning. " I didn't have a lot of time. I had good friends, and good guys friends but most of their time revolved around math and school. But when I was 16, I met Tom."

"Tom." Callen said, trying out the name on his tongue.

"Tom." She said, a bit sadly.

"Tom have a last name?"

"Callen," She said softly. " I can't tell you. I know you and I know the team. You would feel the need to track him down. But trust me, if you track him down, it'll just cost more trouble for you then it will for me. But Tom was smart but he was athletic. He was funny but he was a bad boy. He was perfect. He made me feel special. And we dated, we dated for a very long time. I think it was my senior year, that things had changed. He was always used to having the upper hand, the good grades, the bad personality, the athletics, he was always on top of me. But I got into a good college, a very good college, and he didn't. He had been caught smoking weed and therefore had lost his good creditentals. His father saved him.." she said almost bitterly, "but it still hurt him. He was angry with that, and he began to verbally abuse me. I didn't see the abuse until it became physical. I think he hit me twice, when I ended it? I believe if it would have went farther, it would have become sexual. My parents were so confused when I ended it, and his parents were fierce. I told them, it just had to do with me and college and protecting my virginity for marriage, and change, but truthfully I had to get out of the relationship."

"That took a lot of strength." Callen replied, finally breaking her rant. He knew it felt good for her to get it out, but painful memories sucked no matter why they were remembered. He was proud of her, tremendously proud for getting out of that relationship, even though his jaw had clenched at the words physical and verbal and sexual abuse. What right did Tom have doing that to Nell? Spoiled daddy or not! Callen was just glad that she was talking to him, so he settled back.

"I went off to college, did my work, came to NCIS. I was content, I wasn't dating anyone seriously, but after Tom I needed a serious break. Tom had controlled my whole high school scene and truthfully I didn't need that. Maybe that's why I chose my job. I needed independence. I visited very little and I never saw Tom. I didn't know what he was up too. But when I came back, my parents threw a party with all my old friends. G, Tom was there. I wanted to run away, get out of that party, but I couldn't, I wouldn't be rude. I should of just left…I was so stupid. They began to drink and Tom tried to hit on me. I blew him off. He asked me what I had been up too and I told him TV News Editor. My cover story. He drank more, told me he could hook me up with some drugs. Maybe make some extra cash. Grabbed my arm, yanked me around. I was the only one sober, nobody noticed us. Asked me why I broke up with him, pushed me down, I-" Nell breaks off, seeing Callen's face. "G-"

"It's not right." He said simply. "Someone should have helped. It's not your fault Nell."

She smiles sadly, gathers his hands in hers and sets them on her lap. "In the less then dirty details, I get knocked down more, get dragged to his car, raped, left to run to my house in the rain with very little clothing. It wasn't until the next morning, I told my parents. I lied of course, saying I was drunk and it was a stranger. I was afraid of Tom more then my parents. I wasn't going to tell them about any of it, but I felt I had too. I'm glad I did, what would I say now. I'm pregnent" She pulled her hands away, rubbing her eyes. " They are going to be so concerned. They'll want me home. I need to run away though, flee, start a new life, get a new name. Maybe it would be best, if I just didn't tell them at all, and just slip away."

"What, why Nell?" Callen almost shouted, reaching for her hands again. She pulled away though and the tears began to fall from her face. "What am I missing Nell? The team will be the most supportive people ever. Hetty knows people, you'd perfectly safe. You'd both be safe. What am I missing."

Tears freely fell down her face as she took a shaky breathe. "They'll know I'm pregnant. Tom will know."

"How? If you tell your parents to keep it a secret...you could even tell them it's Tom. They are your parents, they'll understand the money issue and how he'll take custody. They'll be hushed. It'd be rough but you'd be safe."

"Callen, I never told you Tom's last name."

"No, you said it was best if I didn't know."

"It's because of his last name that I won't be safe with you guys. I won't be safe as Nell Jones."

"Nell, why not! Who will go over Hetty? Nobody in their right mind! She has too many strings…!"

"Somebody bigger then Hetty."

"Nell…" Callen said, scooting closer across the couch. "I want you to know no matter what happens, I will stick by your side. No matter who loses a job, no matter what, Tom will not be able to take you away, because I will take you away first at the first side of danger and take you as far away as you can, and you will never be found. You and your baby. No matter what happens, I will be on your side against Tom, and I will make sure you are safe. No matter if you want me or not. Because Nell, I'll be here. And I'm not going to leave, okay?"

"I believe you." She replied, in awe over his strength and his commitment to her. And how open it was, how plainly it read on his face, the man of masked emotion, readable! "But I don't know if you will have a choice. Tom's last name is Granger, G. Owen Granger, our superior, who bosses Hetty around, that Owen Granger is Tom's father. If I walk in pregnant, he'll know. Owen will have known about all of it because I know Tom told him in hope to cover his mess, and he'll do anything to hush me. G, that means anything. And now that I told you," she began to sob uncontrollably, "you'll be in that group too!"


	5. The One Where Nell Leaves

**Author Note: This chapter was seriously the hardest thing I have ever written. I apoligize for the quality. I rewrote this so many times and got so frustrated. I promise, this is the worst it can get!**

The sun was barley up, but still the whole group besides Hetty was seated in their desks due to the urgent text Callen had sent off the night before. He had realized that if Nell was going to do this, really and truly leave, she wasn't going to be stuck by herself. The team was a team for that very reason, that they helped each other out in times of needs, and this was a time of need for Nell, just not the way that anyone would imagine. So the team found themselves sprawled this and there, their features tired but worried as Nell told her story with sometimes Callen filling in, beginning to end, high school to Tom and Owen Granger. The group was utterly wordless by the end, even Deeks had little to say, which would be a first for the record books. Nell found herself taking in the faces of the team she would be leaving soon. Sam had the poise of someone who was good at concealing their emotions, straight-faced, blank stare, but the way his right hand was clenched, he was not okay by any means. Kensi had sat down next to Nell right from the beginning, and was tearing up by the end, wrapping her arm around Nell loosely. Deeks had been silently surprisingly, but he hadn't been anything but still, moving and shifting, with his blue eyes wide with worry. Eric's reaction was the worst for Nell, his mouth just straight out open, his eyes full of concern and worry. Callen's was the best though, just sitting patiently on her side, hand on her knee. He filled in when necessary but other then that, he kept a reassuring smile on his face which encouraged her on. It made him sick to hear it a second time, but tolerantly he waited for her to finish, filling in when needed.

"And now, we need a plan." Callen finished. "Nell has the means to make herself a fake identity, but…"

"She shouldn't be out there alone." Kensi finished. "I'll go, I suppose."

"I don't want anybody to do anything," Nell replied, turning her head towards Callen, glaring. "I don't need anybody to be my body guard, or give up their job, or anything. I'll be fine. Kens, I know you wouldn't want to give up your job, and I can't ask you too. Please don't."

"I'll do it," Eric replied. "Honestly, I'm probably the best choice. I can make sure our alibies are real safe, and I would always be able to fix up any details."

"Callen should do it." Sam replied, sternly. "It makes the most sense. He has the muscle and the skill, and no offense G but you have no family to worry about or anything tying you here, besides," he said with a wiry grin, "he is the one that suggested."

"Callen, " Nell said, almost panicking. "Don't do this. Please. Not worth it."

Callen smiled though, turning to face her. "Sam's right. It was my idea. Besides, I made a promise that I intend to keep. And besides, I have some vacation time coming up, I'm pretty sure."

"Hetty could never be mad at Callen either" Deeks called out, grinning cheekly.

"And we would get G out of our hair," Sam grinned. "Win-Win situation in my case. Poor Nell."

"I don't know if we should send Callen with Nell," Kensi started, earning her looks. "I mean could you spend time with him for a valuable amount of time? Sam?"

"Got me there." Sam said, chuckling, grinning at Callen. " It's hard enough working with him. If you need anything, call me Nell. As in to remove him."

"Like you could remove me." Callen kidded back. " I'd like to see you try."

"You'd like to see her try what Mr. Callen? My, you seem all to be up early this morning." Hetty's voice could be heard, as she came into view.

"Coincidence." Callen said, grinning.

"Concidence, hmm. Well in the case, we have extra paperwork anyways, so you might as well get busy." Hetty commented, before turning her back on the suspicious group and heading back to her office.

…

Eric and Nell worked silently upstairs, filling in the necessary background for Callen and Nell, while watching their backs carefully for Hetty. Callen was given the alias of Gale Greinke and Nell was his wife Nora. The story was that Gale had lost his job in Atlanta as a real estate agent and they were moving to start new, wherever Nell and Callen wanted to go. The whole thing was over whelming for Nell. Never in her life would she have expected to become friends with her boss, more or less moving across the country with him and portraying an alias with him, causing her boss to give up his job. It was so surreal.

"Eric," Nell softly whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. He hadn't said anything to her since they arrived upstairs other then simple details. "I'm going to miss you so much. You are my best friend in the whole world."

He swiveled his chair to face her. "Why couldn't I go with you? Nell, you are my best friend."

"Eric, I couldn't make you give up your job. You love it here, and you know it. I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me."

"We are best friends, that's what best friends do, Nell."

She smiled sadly. "I couldn't live with myself Eric, if that's what my friendship entailed for you to do. It's not fair."

"Then why is it okay for Callen too?"

"I'm not happy about it either but do you think I could change his mind if I really wanted too?"

…

Callen and Sam had stopped for coffee and were leaned up against a bench on the sidewalk. Sam hadn't commented anything, but from his demeanor, Callen knew it was coming.

"So, you excited for your vacation?"

"Sam…"

"I'm not critizing G, this just seems really sudden."

"Says the man who offered me for the job."

"Got me there." Sam said laughing, but then his face turned serious and he faced Callen. " Don't hurt her okay Callen?"

"Sam.."

"Just listen Callen. She's leaving her whole family, her whole life, and she's in a scary situation. She's going to be stuck with just you as the only person she can trust. It will be a lot easier to hurt her then you think."

"Sam, trust me. I would never intentionally hurt her. I'm going to make mistakes and she probably will too, even though she's Nell and I doubt Nell makes mistakes."

"You got it bad for her, G"

Callen paused for a minute. "Yeah, I do got it bad. I don't know why and I don't know if anything's going to happen between us, but I can't let her leave and not find out. I really think this is a good chance for us. I believe we got a chance."

"I believe in you G but…I'm going to miss saving your ass."

"Saving my ass? I'm trying to figure out what you are going to do without me there to save yours. I was thinking I'd just leave you a gift of asprin, since you'll be spending a large amount of time with Deeks and Kensi now…"

"Please don't remind me."

….

It was 11:00 at night and Nell had her whole world packed in two bags. Callen had told her to pack light and even though she tried as hard as she could, she knew Callen would be packed even lighter then she was. When she heard a knock at her door, she felt her stomach drop and she gave the place a once-over.

"Hey." Callen said, walking in and setting his bags down. "You really ready for this?"

Nell felt a lump in her throat as she looked over her place. Over the past couple years, this place had become home and she was going to miss it. But her safety was at sakes, Callen was at sakes, and the baby's safety was at stake. So she had to leave. "Yeah."

"Well this is where the fun part in my opinion comes in." Callen said with a grin, taking a step forward.

Nell matched him taking her own step forward, tilting her head upward so they were almost inches apart. "Huh, and what's that?"

He leaned in closely, causing a shiver to run down Nell's spine. He smelled wonderful in a way Nell couldn't explain, woodsy with a hint of cologne and gun powder with a speck of Axe maybe from his deoderant or shampoo, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold on life. "We wreck the place."

"Wreck the place?"

"Sure," he said, still whispering in her ear and Nell hoped to God that she didn't have bad breath right now. "Throw things around. Make it look like you were kidnapped. So Tom and Owen Granger, and everyone else thinks something happened to you."

"But, we are telling my parents right. Sam will let them know I'm okay but in hiding."

"Of course, but Nell Bell," Callen said with a grin, "we gotta play the part."

So for the next hour, Nell demolished her apartment with Callen. They threw out drawers, pulled down curtains, and emptied out closets. They smashed the vases and threw cushions. It would have been a total heartbreaking experience for Nell if Callen hadn't been along with it. Everything was a better plan when Callen was there.

"Perfect," Callen declared, standing up finally. "Now we can leave."

Nell took in the mess of her room. Everything was demolished and she had realized even though she was a complete and utter control-freak, this had been fun. Callen had turned it into something fun in a way that only he could. She looked at him, smiling with delight. "It's perfect." She declared, shifting her way through the mess, throwing off the gloves they had worn.

"Yes, perfect crime for the perfect girl." Callen said, grinning as his gloves hit the floor too.

"Was that a compliment Agent Callen?"

"I'd have to say so, even though I'm not quite sure that I'm an agent anymore."

That one sentence made everything break inside of Nell, and the tears started flooding.

"Nell, what's wrong. Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry, what is wrong?" Callen rambled in a rush, hopping over the junk to stand by her side.

"I—I—I made you quit your job. I should have just kept my mouth shut and everything woud have b—b—been okay. But I h-had to tell someone, and I t—told you and I sh—ould have kno-owwn that you would have been w-wwanting to help. You help anybody. It doesn't matter who, and n—now I accepted it, and I'm such a fool."

"Nell, " Callen said, taking both her hands into her hands, rubbing them softly. " I need you to understand two things. One, you needed to tell someone, and I am so glad you told me. I feel so lucky you told me. I'm so proud of you. You hear that? And second, I'm not helping anybody here. I'm helping you, Nell. Nobody made me help, nobody made me quit my job. I chose that Nell, because maybe you are more important to me then my job? Ever thought of that?"

And in that instance, Nell planted her lips on Callen, catching him off guard. But he kissed her back, holding onto her hands tightly in between them. Finally he stopped when he felt her smile.

"I needed to hear that G."

"I needed to say that."

"I'm glad you are my body guard."

They were silent for a few seconds when Callen replied, " You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"I have a place in mind."

"Perfect already."


	6. The One Where Car Talks Take Place

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Author Note: I really liked this chapter. It came out really easy, and it was quite fluffy. Next chapter, not so much but hey! Enjoy it now! Review, leave me any suggestions, and don't be afraid of the hate. 3 you all!**

"Do you think Hetty knows?"

Callen turned his head to see the hazel eyes of Nell peering up at him, eyebrows furrowed. He had thought she had been asleep in the car but apparently not.

"I'd like to think so Nell. Hetty knows everything."

Nell seemed content with that and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes once again, Callen watching her with a grin. They had been driving for several hours now, and the darkness would turn to light soon. Eric had set them up with a car with no plates that they were to drive through the night before Gale and Nora Greinke rented a car in the morning. This would allow them to get several hours away and if Callen was to be pulled over, he could always flash his badge. By morning though, he was pretty sure the badge wasn't going to count for anything if Granger had his way. Nell and Callen's phones had been tossed, and five burn phones had been purchased for Callen, Nell, Sam, Eric, and Kensi. Deeks had turned down the chance at a burn phone, saying that he could always borrow Kensi's if needed. Callen suspected that he just wanted to have an excuse to visit Kensi more often, and Callen grimaced thinking what he would have to do if those two became more then partners. But of course, that wasn't his problem anymore for he wasn't an agent anymore. He felt his heart sink for a minute before glancing over at a sleeping Nell. She was worth it. Definitely worth it. So he smiled to himself as he kept driving forward.

….

Nell found herself waking up to light streaming through the window and was surprised to find that the clock showed it was 7:30. She glanced at Callen, finding him wide-awake and almost cheery.

"G, you should of woke me!" She said, sitting up straight. "I didn't mean to sleep all night."

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You looked too peaceful to wake and besides, I don't sleep much anyways. And I was hoping you'd drive through the day today."

"You sneak," She said, punching him in the shoulder slightly. They both laughed but Nell abruptly stopped causing concern to flood Callen's body.

"Nell, you okay?" He said simply.

"G, what are we?"

"Married." He said simply, furrowing his brow. What was Nell playing at?

"No. Not Nora and Gale. I'm talking about us. G and Nell. What are we? What are you playing G? I can't figure you out." She said, tilting her head. "I've tried but all I'm getting over here is a bunch of mixed signals."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Truthfully, Nell, I don't know. It's not like I'm an expert at this whole relationship thing. One night stands, sure, but…" he stopped to her flinch, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Nell said simply. "Just, I'm just not into the whole one night stand thing. Where I'm from, chasity is honored and respected, and it's just weird for me. But you've had a whole different life then me."

"Tell me about your family." Callen said abruptly.

"Not so fast, G. I need to hear this from you."

" Fair enough. I'm not into relationships. But with you, it's different. It's hard to explain. I care about you, just like I care about Sam or Kensi and even Deeks, but for you, I cared just a bit more. I worried about you, just a bit more then the others. I thought about you more, but of course don't tell Sam that," he laughed as Nell giggled. " When Hetty told me something happened to you, Nell, I was so worried. And then when you were crying on the steps, I just wanted to hug you and kill all the people that hurt you. I wanted to erase all your bad memories. But at the same time, I didn't, I don't, think I'm the person you deserve. I know it's the cliché broken-old man routine, but it's true Nell. And you are so happy and wonderful."

"News flash, I'm not exactly the happiest camper in the world either. As recent events would point out, I may be just as hurt or broken as you say."

"Not anything you deserve." He said simply.

"And you so deserve everything that has happened to you?"

"I kill men, Nell. Something I mess up and innocent people die. I'm sure that's not exactly what you dreamed your future husband to be like."

"G, I didn't expect my husband to be anything like you. But I've changed, NCIS has changed me, the team has changed me, you've changed me. Now I can't imagine anyone else but you. Aren't you willing to give it a chance?"

Her confession was so truthful, so wonderful, that Callen found himself taking her hand. "Yeah, I do want to give a chance. More then anything else."

"So, when we are Nora and Gale? I just want to know how I can separate the play to the reality."

"Nell, from now on, everything will be a hundred percent real. Except for our names and cover story. Everything else will be real."

"Callen…would you be upset if the story included the baby being yours?"

He felt his throat close up and he looked at her, squeezing her hand. "For the cover story, yes. For reality, it may be too soon for this, but it's going to happen. And I'll be your best friend and your biggest supporter in everything you do. I'll try to be a father-figure, but I don't know how well I will be. I'm willing to try though. This isn't the most ideal situation but since when have we been ideal."

She smiled contently, and he kept his hands in hers. "I think you are neat." She replied, leaning towards him.

"Well Nell I think you are kind of neat too." He said, before kissing her on the lips quickly once before settling back to the road. "Now, your family, talk."

"I'm the youngest of 7." She replied, leaning back in her seat. "Religious family all right. Catholic. Very chasity, pure, family. I have two older brothers and four older sisters. Michael, Natasha, Anna, Bethany, Matthias, and Clara. They are my best friends." She said, almost wistfully.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, and no. I'm glad to be independent and this lifestyle is never dull, got to admit that. But I miss their stories, I miss being able to tell them the truth, and be able to visit them whenever."

"What are your parents names?"

"Carter and Charlotte. They are the best too, always supportive. All my siblings are married too, except Clara, she's engaged. I think I'm closest to Clara, and then there are my nieces and nephews, there is only eight of them, but trust me, it's a lot to memorize. Don't want to confuse you too much." She replied, sending him a grin that made him weak in the knees a bit.

"Quick," He said. "To confuse me a little bit less, name one word for each person of your family."

"Dad is humorous. Mom is patient. Michael is the trouble maker. Shoot, two words. Um, Natasha is loud. Anna is quiet. Weird how those two are only a year apart. Bethany is scholarly. Matthias is sarcastic. Clara is innocent."

"Got it."

"Can you name them all?" She said, raising her eyebrow mischievously.

"Carter, Charlotte. Michael. Natasha. Anna. Bethany. Matthias. Clara. Nell." He said, smiling back, smugly.

"Wow, impressive G." She said laughing, noticing his yawn. "Maybe it's my turn to drive?"

"We are almost to rental place anyways, we might as well switch there."

"When's almost?"

"Two more hours."

"Hmm.."

"I like driving."

"Well, if you are going to be stubborn, you might as well tell me where we are going."

"I was thinking…Pennsylvania."

"G! That's where I'm from!"

" I know, we are staying two hours away from your family. Close but not too

close. I thought it would remind you of home. The fact, I've never been there either had my interested."

Even though he was driving, she wrapped her arms around his neck from the side, laying her head on his shoulder. "You are perfect."

"I get that a lot from the others that I whisk away from their jobs and drive a thousand miles with."

'Smart aleck."

"That's what the other girls say too!"

She pulled away then, slapping him softly on the side. " Just for that comment, I would make you drive the whole time, but I sort of value my life."

"Cheeky."

"Hey, pretty sure you started it."

Callen grinned, leaning back in his seat as the sun rose over the car, hitting Nell perfectly causing her face to shine and her eyes to sparkle. He felt his breath catch and he knew there were a lot worse ways to spend a Tuesday morning.

* * *

**Review (: (: Love you all!**


	7. The One Where The Tears Come Out

…**disclaimer:not mine.**

The weather was slightly chilly, but Nell enjoyed the sun beating down on her face as she leaned back into her chair on their beautiful porch. Her life in Pennsylvania for the past month was nothing near to her life in LA, but she enjoyed the peacefulness for the most part. Of course, she missed her job and her friends awfully, but Pennsylvania was homey, friendly, and green. Nell, at the mercy of Callen's persuasion and blue eyes, had not found a job and spent much of her time at home. Callen stated it was for the reasoning that she would want to be a stay home mom along with the fact that he made enough money for the both of them, but Nell knew the real reason edged with her safety, from Tom but also from other criminals, criminals that any other housewife would deal with. His safety standards were eye-roll-able but she knew he did it because he cared, so she went along with it. Callen had found work at a real estate business and while he wasn't exactly enjoying it, he provided a stable income. Nell knew Callen would never be fully satisfied away from his gun and badge, but his wiliness touched her. Imaging him sitting in a desk all day, or showing people their houses, made Nell giggle. She could just the blue-eyed man's patience, and it caused her to wonder why on earth Eric had chosen real estate. She doubted it was to make her giggle, but it did, every single time. Callen and Nell were moving slowly though, almost in a dance around each other, holding hands, seldomly kissing, and while they shared a bed, they didn't cuddle. Sometimes Nell found her head on his arm, or her body up against him, but he never held her, never cuddled. He was her Callen though, and she hadn't expected him to break down his walls this easily. She was content to just be near him, and know that he wanted to be near. She had her first doctor appointment in the area tonight and Callen had promised he would take her there, he would be home in about an hour. Truthfully at almost 3 months pregnant, Nell had been puking once in a while, and today had turned into a yucky day so she was content to just sit on this chair. She had been almost asleep when her phone dinged. She frowned, because Callen almost never texted her at work and she hadn't been in contact with anyone since leaving. Checking her phone, a grin etched her face, as she read the messages.

**Eric: Hetty changed the flowers on her desk today, made me miss you, Nell even more.**

**Kensi: Miss you Nell! Today's going to be a long day already…the replacements are boys. One's pretty cute though…but I'd rather have you then a cute boy.**

**Kensi: PS, Deeks say hi. xoxo**

**Sam: Hey Nell, hope Callen isn't driving you crazy! You are crazy women for being stuck with him this long!**

Nell's eyes quickly filled up with tears, missing her friends terribly and wishing that she could be back with them in LA, talking about a case or hanging out. There was honestly nothing she could do about it, if she wanted herself safe, the baby safe, or G safe. Truthfully even though she missed her work, she had enjoyed the lifestyle here with G. She could see them in the future, living a happy life. But the thought caught in her throat even more, when would they be able to go back home? It had never been discussed, and truthfully she didn't know if she could. Callen could, maybe someday, fudge the truths, but Nell couldn't. Her apartment was ripped up. She would never see Kensi, or Deeks, or Sam, or Hetty, or Eric ever again. She curled up in a ball crying, and fell asleep.

Callen let himself in, calling Nell's name. She didn't answer and instantly, the agent in him feared the worst. Pulling his gun out of the back of jeans, he slipped in the kitchen, finding no sign of a scuffle, finding no sign of anything. When he found Nell curled up on the porch, he sighed slipping the gun back into his jeans. He knew he might of overreacted, but being an agent, and considering the circumstances, he was sure overreaction was allowed. Taking a closer looking at her, he realized her face was tear-streaked, and he felt his stomach dropping, leaning down to look at her.

"Nell honey. Wake up, we are going to be late." He whispered, and her hazel eyes flickered open, the surprise registering on her face to see his face so close to hers.

"I uh must of fell asleep." She replied, sitting up quickly. His face was quizzical and she bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes. "I just got texts from Sam, and Kensi, and Eric today." She said simply. "I must be really hormonal or something, I just-I just really missed them."

Callen found himself raking in her look since her eyes were down. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying and her hair had been pulled back in a small ponytail, her stomach had the slightest of bumps, looking more like fat then an actual baby, but truthfully she was the most gorgeous women G Callen had ever seen.

"Well, " He began, almost awkwardly. "That's to be expected Nell. I miss them too. I'm sorry-" He said looking down at his watch. "We are just going to be really late."

"I'm really excited, G" She said, a smile beginning to form, her bad mood already gone. "Like really excited."

"I am too," Callen admitted in an almost embarrassed tone as he pulled her off the chair. Nell laughed as he took her hand and spun her in a very ballet-type move, before she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Gale," She said, the name after a month still sounded weird on her tongue. " Is this you getting all soft on me?" She said, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"You should know better. I know you take pleasure of my soft side and use it to my advantage."

"What can I say, your soft side is your best feature." She said. He took a step towards her, making her back hit the wall, his body trapping her against the wall.

"Of all my wonderful features, my soft side is the best part?"

"It's cute, just like a teddy bear."

He kissed her then, more because he had no comeback to their banter, and it was a long minute before he finally stopped, pulling back an inch away from Nell's face.

"We are going to be really late now." He replied.

"Let us be late. Pretty sure the neighbors are enjoying this right now" Nell teased, kissing him once more.

...

The doctor appointment had gone well and Dr. Johl had sent them on their way with another appointment in month. Nell had teared up a bit, and Callen had found himself holding her hand, with a huge grin on his face. He had mixed feelings about this, as he knew Nell did. She loved the baby, but in a way it was part Tom's, part somebody else's. To Callen, the baby wasn't his, some other man's, and while Nell had chosen him, it still left him with a slightly heavy heart. It was late in the night, and Nell and Callen were content to quick fast food before quickly calling it a night. Maybe Callen had fallen asleep, but Nell had found herself laying in bed wondering what kind of father Callen would be. Of course, she had thought of Callen and her and the baby, but never had she wondered what kind of father he would be like. Strict? Sweet? Gullible? She turned her body towards him and taking in his features, and she found herself wondering what it had been like for him to live in so many foster homes. She had loved stability, yearned for stability, but Callen's nurture had forced him to live with little stability, which turned him into the man he was today.

"G," She whispered softly, touching his arm. "What was it like to live in so many foster homes?"

G hadn't been asleep of course and his spine stiffened at her voice. "It's not exactly a bedtime story." He said, simply, rolling towards her, finding himself face to face with her.

"But it's a part of you." She whispered, sliding herself closer and closer. "And I want to know."

"Since when do you get your way?" He teased, tapping her nose lightly with his pointer finger.

"I want to know G." She said seriously, her eyes locking with his. "It's important to me."

He groaned, rolling on his back, away from her. "And when have I ever turned you down?"

"That's the spirit," she replied, with a grin. "I told you about my family, now tell me about yours."

"You mean my lack of one." He said simply, before turning his head lazily to look at her. "You know I do have work in the morning…"

"Oh yeah, like you were planning on sleeping."

He sighed then, using his thumb and pointer finger to rub the bridge of his nose. "It makes you independent, foster homes do. The more foster homes there are, the more they blend together, the more you began to trust them less. You are less of a child then you are a young adult, at the age of eight or nine. It's not the ideal life." He said, almost jokingly, but it came out flat. "You put up with it because you have too, but I remember wishing my real parents would come and get me. Once I turned eight, I already lost my dream of parents, and was pretty much resigned to a life of foster homes."

"I'm so sorry," Nell whispered, her voice soft.

"Are you crying?" Callen replied, horror creeping into his voice. He began wiping her tears away softly, as they etched down her face.

"It happens a lot when you are pregnant," she replied, a small smile on her lips. "Everything makes you cry. "

"Nell," Callen said softly, causing Nell's head to spin towards him. Callen had called her only Nora, never breaking cover the past month no matter what, but here he was saying her name as if it was a normal event. "Nell, that was the past. The past sucked. But I'd rather concentrate on the future. Our future?" He replied rolling to face her.

"I like that. Our future."

"Me too, Nell Bell." He replied, kissing her, wrapping his arms around her. When they finally stopped, Nell grinned and smirked at him.

"If I'm Nell Bell, I guess Nora's, Nor Door. Gale Mail. G Key…"

"Okay," he said as she burst into giggles, "it's been a long day, time for bed." He covered himself and her with the sheets, before looping his fingers with hers. "Night Nell."

"Night G."

* * *

This may have been my least favorite chapter, I don't know, the words just couldn't flow but I'm glad it's done and I got a really really good idea for the next one. Review(:


	8. The One With The Visitors

**Disclaimer- not mine**

They had never fought before. They had just been friends before, and even in a stressful job, they had surprisingly never fought. It was more of a surprise that they had never fought, because both of them had to be right all the time. They had found a system in their new house though. Nell would chose to just agree with Callen whenever they disagreed or Callen would walk away as a sign of defeat. But here they were, words flying, separated by a table, really going at it. All because of Marty Deeks.

Callen knew it was just his luck that they could be over 2,500 miles away from Deeks, and he would still come up. It was even more of his luck, that Nell had taken everything into a whole different perspective, and that Callen was going to end up as the bad guy in this.

Nell knew fights were healthy, even the happiest of people fought. She had witnessed enough of her parents fights to understand the fights were necessary. But as she went at it against Callen, her only thought was how stupid he was being. This is Marty Deeks they were talking about. "I don't even know why you are making such a big deal over this!" She retorted, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's perfectly safe, perfectly normal. People take vacations. Marty's taking a vacation!"

"People don't take vacations right after their friends disappear," Callen angrily replied back.

"You are taking this the wrong way, _Gale._" Nell replied, icily. "Marty wants to visit his mother and step father, get away from it. His words were 'to get away from my friends disappearing.' He's bringing Kensi with him to visit his family. They'll be there for a week, drive here and visit for a few days, then drive back to New Jersey and fly home. It will be fine."

"For a girl who thought running away with a new identity was her only option, you seem pretty willing to let them come. And possibly break cover." Callen's voice got louder and louder, before he was shouting.

"G, the neighbors," Nell said weakly. Callen looked over his shoulder outside, before continuing.

"I just don't understand. You take all these precautions to stay safe. Live a whole different life, and now you are breaking it for them to come visit it. Come on, Nell."

"I'm not breaking it. I miss them, and you do too." Nell replied, glaring at him. "It's been almost 2 months without them. They are your best friends, my best friends. They are the ones that understand what we are going through. They are coming, and I don't care, what you say. And don't think for a second, that you threatening them via text message is going to do anything. You threaten them, at all, and I'll just text Sam. They are coming Callen."

Callen sighed, running his hand through his thin hair. "N_ora, _I'm just worried for you." He said, simply.

"G, there will be two federal agents and one highly qualified cop in our house. If that doesn't make you feel safe, then you might as well lock me up in a prison cell or maybe even a shack in the middle of the woods." Nell's voice dripped sarcasm and Callen pulled a chair out from the table, sliding into it defeated.

"Can Eric backstop them well?"

Nell instantly was on his side of the table, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are the best person in the whole wide world." She squealed, holding him tight.

"It's not like I had a choice," Callen grumbled. "Sam is kind of scary."

"Sam's kind of scary?" Nell replied, pulling back away from him, tilting her head.

"Okay, you are kind of scary." Callen smirked, rising from his chair. "I guess this means I better be ready for a couple days of Deeks and Kensi's banter."

…

Kensi and Deeks had finally pulled into the house's driveway and Kensi was frankly relieved. Even though she would be under the alias of Patricia (Really Eric, Patricia?) Conway with her husband Leonard Conway, it had been weird to spend a week with Deek's mom and step father. They were extremely kind but Kensi knew they were monitoring her, and the last time she had met any parents that she had to impress, she had been a young girl. But of course, Deeks wasn't anything special, and she probably would never see them again. She was just doing this for Nell, right? The door instantly flew open, and Nell came down the stairs, half walking, half jogging.

"I am so glad you guys could make it." She replied, hugging Kensi and Deeks in turn. Kensi had to admit Nell looked good. She was almost four months pregnant, but her bump was a minimum, showed very little through her loose clothing, and she looked very happy.

"Where's Gale?" Deeks asked, picking up his and Kensi's bags, something that caused Nell and Kensi to smile and exchange a look.

"Changing a light bulb, I think. It blew out in the living room a few minutes ago, and he had to change it quick." Nell explained, ushering them towards the house.

"This is so beautiful," Kensi declared, as she entered the front room. Callen was on a ladder, leaning over the light, and she smiled, calling up to him "Hey you, remember me?"

" Couldn't forget you if I tried," He joked, finishing up with the light before climbing off the ladder. He hugged Kensi before shaking Deek's hand, grinning broadly.

"Now show me your kitchen. I want to hear every detail about the baby." Kensi hinted, a grin tugging at her cheeks.

"Oh I have news for you, come on in, we might even have a beer around." Nell replied, ushering her friend into the kitchen.

Callen found himself facing Deeks, almost awkwardly. Callen and Deeks had never been the greatest of friends, at one point Callen would have been content to throw him off a building, but Deeks really had grown on him. Besides, Deeks had really impressed Callen with the way Deeks was able to break down Kens, and the way he had made their partnership work.

"I think there is a football game on, " Callen suggested and Deeks grinned, sitting down onto the couch.

"What, you didn't want to gossip with the ladies about baby names?" Deeks joked as Callen joined him on the couch.

…..

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" Kensi asked. The pair were sitting at the table, Kensi drinking a beer while Nell was having just a glass of water.

"We haven't discussed any yet." Nell replied, truthfully. "We've just been sort of busy, I suppose."

"Hold up girl. We? What is going on with you and Callen?"

Nell felt herself flush and Kensi's grin got that much bigger. "Oh boy, something is sooo going on. I've been out of your life for two months and everything changes. Nell, spill now."

Nell found herself wringing her hands before she could look at Kensi's beaming face. "Oh fine oh fine. I don't know what we are Kensi. We would be dating if it wasn't for I'm pregnant, and he doesn't do relationships, and oh wait we are undercover as a married couple."

Kensi found herself studying the Intelligence Agent before answering, "Do you see a future with him."

"Whenever he talks, he says our future."

Kensi in that moment squealed loudly, causing Callen and Deeks to whip their heads around in the living room.

"Hey Kens, mind toning it down a bit, the 49ers are playing." Deeks whined.

"This is way more important then a football game Marty Deeks." Kensi yelled back.

"I want to know about what's going on with you and Marty." Nell replied with a grin. " What's going on with your thing?"

"Nell, we have all the time in the world to text about Deeks but right now, this is a bit more important. You and Callen? Sure, I guess I could see it. Sam called it from the first day, but I think you and Eric made me not believe it."

"Why does everyone say that." Nell grumbled, "everybody things I should be with Eric."

"It's not like that Nell, you just were partners. It made sense."

"You and Marty are partners."

Kensi threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. Her eyes wandered around the kitchen before noticing a sonogram clipped to the fridge." When do you find out the gender?"

"Soon, " Nell admitted. "I'm 17 weeks, and in two weeks, I have an appointment."

"The second you find out, I want a text, you got it?"

"Maybe a phone call?"

Kensi wrapped her arms around the petite analyst, grinning broadly. "I've missed you so much, Nell."

"Ditto."

….

Callen and Nell had gone into town to go shopping for supper that night. Usually, Nell went grocery shopping by herself or Callen picked stuff up on his way home from work, but they weren't quite sure what to get. So together, they had adventured off to the grocery store, strolling the aisles hand-in-hand. Nell had wandered off a bit farther down the aisle, when she turned around and ran into a young man, promptly knocking her down.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," the man stammered, turning to help her up. Callen's reflexes were pretty fast, and he was standing next to Nell within seconds. The man paused for a second, before tilting his head curiously. "Do I know you?" He asked quizzical, his eyes locked with Nell.

"I don't think so, I'm Nora Greinke, this is my husband Gale." Nell lied smoothly, surprising even Callen. Callen and the man shook hands as Nell explained that they had just moved from Atlanta.

"Weird, you look just like a girl, I went to high school with." The man admitted, embarrassed. "I'm very sorry."

"It's fine, " Nell responded, and they parted ways.

"Nora.." Callen started until Nell interrupted him.

"Later G."

….

They were silent for the few first minutes of the car ride. Callen found that Nell had turned her head completely away from him and was staring out the window.

"Nell, who was that man?"

"His name is Peter Nicholas. He-we- we were decent friends in high school." Nell responded, not moving the slightest. Callen took this into consideration, choosing his words carefully.

"And he was friends with Tom?"

Nell didn't answer for a long time, but then she turned slowly. "No. But he's someone from my past, it's just weird that I ran into him here of all places."

"Weird," Callen responded. He waited for Nell to answer but she never did. The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silent.

…

Nell, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks had finished supper when the baby names came up again. But this time to Nell's surprise, it had been Deeks that brought up. Deeks and Kensi's similarities snuck up on Nell over and over again, and she was truly glad Kensi had found someone like Deeks. He really treated her well, and she knew that was something Kensi needed, even though she didn't think she needed it.

"So Nell Bell, any baby names you been thinking about?" Deeks asked, as he turned on the sink.

"Marty Deeks, you are our guest. Turn the sink off, " Nell scolded, but Deeks took the dish soap and set it on top of the fridge.

"Sorry Nell, the dish soap just got stuck on top of the fridge, and I don't know what happened." Deeks teased, raising his hands in a 'what do I do' motion.

"G?" Nell turned to next, crossing her arms. "Marty seems to have gotten the soap stuck on top of the sink, think ya could get it down?"

Callen mimicked Deeks, raising his hands innocently. "Obviously Deeks is way taller then me, and my arms just can't reach that high."

"Fine," Nell replied, grinning, settling back into the chair next to Kensi. " You guys can clean up tonight."

"So….baby names?" Deeks asked again, turning her head from his place at the sink, back to look at Nell.

"You and Kens are on the same wave length," Nell laughed, stretching her arms over her head. "She asked me the same thing before." She waited for Deeks to make a comment or maybe Kensi but when neither did, she groaned silently. She did not want to bring this up now, she was hoping that teasing them would redirect them. But now they were even more curious. "I like the name Gabriel, along with the name Liam." She finally admitted. "For girls, I kind of like Sophie or Grace, but truthfully I'm still up in the air all over. Any suggestions?"

"Actually, Sam told us to tell you that Samuel is one of the top names in the world," Kensi offered, causing Nell to grin.

"Tell him, thanks but I'll have to pass. Samuel Jones? Heavens no."

Callen listened as Kensi and Deeks alternated between names, between serious, and funny, and way out there names, but Callen's mind was out of it. All he could think of was Nell's words a few seconds before. _Samuel Jones?_ Truthfully, he expected or shouldn't have expected anything less, but for a second, for a long second, he wished that the baby would have the last name Callen. Nell and him were not at the marriage stage, and maybe they would never be, but Callen had hope for them. But after all, Callen didn't even know his first name. Who would want a man without a first name, for a husband or a parent?

"G," Nell's voice woke Callen out of his thoughts. "Did you hear what Marty just said? Jordie?"

"Jordie Jay Jones," Deeks proclaimed proudly, and Kensi, Nell, and Deeks evolved in a fit of laughter. Callen joined, but it was forced.

"You got any idea, Callen?" Kensi asked, causing Callen to sit up and he casted his eyes towards Nell.

"Well, um, I kind of like the name Issac." Callen murmered. When the other three turned to stare at him, he threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know, it's just a name, I kind of liked." To defuse the tension off of him, he turned to Deeks, grinning. "But I mean if you really like Jordie Jay…"

The rest of the night was full of stories about the team, and stories of the neighbors Callen and Nell had acquainted. It was quiet late when they split off to bed. Nell apologized, saying there was only one guest bedroom, the other one was working on being a nursery.

"I can take the couch, no biggie deal." Deeks replied, making a move to the living room, before Kensi grabbed his arm.

"Deeks, it's not big deal, we've done it before for ops. Night guys."

The pair slipt into the room, leaving Callen and Nell outside.

"Do you think something is going on between those two?"

Nell glanced back at their door before taking Callen's hand. "Probably," She replied before pulling Callen into the bedroom.

...

He answered the phone, bitterly wondering who was calling. It was late, and he hadn't drunk enough at all tonight, so he was sober and crabby. "Hello." He barked into the phone.

"Hey Tom, remember me! Peter? Peter Nicholas?"

He remember the man alright. He was one of those guys who had to have everyone like him. He was overly cheery, never drank much, and was too happy. "Yeah, hey Peter. It's kinda late..."

"Yeah, but you'll never guess who I ran into tonight!"

"Who?"

"Nell Jones! Remember her?"

His eyes almost popped out of his socket. "What?"

"Yeah, I ran into her at the grocery store, but she said her name was Nora, I believe. She was with a guy too, her husband, she said. But I swear it was her."

"Peter," Tom began, slowly drawing out his words. " I need you to tell me where you saw her."

* * *

**Wooo. That was defenetly one of my better chapters to write, I really like KEnsi and Deeks because they add more personalities to the mix. Now leave reviews, they really fuel me to better, and I haven't been getting a lot lately :( :( so please! Andddd I need help. Boy or Girl? Sophie Gracie? Liam? Gabriel? Issac? Gale? Another name? Give me suggestions people!**


	9. The One Where They Call Kensi

….

The rain falling outside did nothing to heighten Nell's mood, as she watched Kensi and Deeks's car headlights flash down the street. She watched as car's blinker blinked right through the rain before they turned off the road and out of her sight. "They are gone." She called over her shoulder, before pathetically sprawling out on the couch.

Callen walked in front the kitchen, having chosen not to watch his retreating friends drive away and he found himself smiling sympathetically at Nell. "They'll be back soon, Nell."

Nell stuck her head over the couch, making a pouty lip at Callen. "Not soon enough."

Callen settled himself on the edge of the couch where Nell had sprawled out. She was laying on her stomach in what almost looked like an awkward position with her baby bump, but Callen took advantage of it, running his hand up and down her back softly. "You don't want to spend every single second of forever with them, trust me." He whispered soothingly. " You'd get sick of them."

Nell flipped on her back then, taking the hand he had used to rub her back, in her hand. "Do you really like the name Isaac?" She asked, unable to make eye contact.

"Nell…"

"G, it's a question"

He looked away, absently-mindedly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "It's just a name, I like."

Nell took this into consideration before answering. " What's wrong with you?"

"Them leaving."

"It seems to me a while back, I lied to a very smart man telling him I was worried about the case, but he saw through me and said it was something more personal. And I'm going to guess, you aren't upset about them leaving, but there is something else. What is it?"

He didn't answer right away again, before turning to her. "Do you see a future with me?"

She grinned, sliding off her back to be sitting straight up next to him. "G Callen, talking about the future with me? Aren't I suppose to be the one, discussing the future and you getting all nervous like?"

"I'm serious Nell."

Nell's face changed from joking to confused in the time of a millisecond, and Callen worried that he was upsetting her. "I need to know, Nell." He rephrased, taking her hand with both of his. "This is important to me."

Nell bit her lip, before turning to look at him. "If this was normal, I would see a future with you. If this was your baby, I would be excited for a future with us. But this is truthfully my baby, and it's not fair to you to have to stay with that. We will never get a proper relationship, its too late, we've been thrown together."

Callen felt his throat close up, and he let go over her hands, running her hands hard across her face, trying to keep it together. "What if I wanted us to be thrown together? What if I want that baby to be my baby, genetics or not?" His voice shook towards the end, and his eyes filled up. Nell's eyes filled up too, and she wrapped her arms around him, burring her head in his chest.

"Then I guess, I'll love you for the rest of my life." She whispered, her words murmured into his chest. She felt his shoulders un-tense and she felt his sigh of relief. "G, you got to know that to me, you are the prize. I'm completely and utterly confused why you pick me over all the other girls in the world."

He sighed again, running his thumb down her cheek. "Because Nell, the other girls aren't you."

Then she kissed him, and he kissed her back, completely and utterly happy.

…

Today was the day of all days, and as Nell dressed herself, she felt her hands shake as she tried to button her shirt. Truthfully, she was excited to know the gender of the baby, and she was excited that G would be there, but truthfully, the gender would make it so real. She was 19 weeks, almost half way through her pregnancy, and truthfully it was so surreal.

"Nell, we are going to be late." Callen's voice floated from downstairs. In the past two weeks, Nell and Callen's relationship had taken a whole new step forward. He was still the same Callen and she was the same Nell, but it felt like they were swimming instead of treading around each other. Ever since the night of their 'relationship confession' there had been a lot more laughs in the house and many more kisses, and Nell was okay with all of the above.

"Coming!" She called back, but Callen was already in the room, doing her buttons for her, quicker then she could do on a normal day.

"Nervous?"

"Excited, " She confirms, and his grin mirrors her.

"Me too."

….

The woman wasn't used to visitors in her old age, especially handsome younger men, so when she open the door, she was miffed by his appearance. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Tom. I'm looking for my sister Nora, she ran away and we are thinking she ran away to this part of town."

"I don't know any Nora, I'm sorry Tom."

"Here's a picture of her," He explained, holding it up. The woman peered at it before gingerly answering, "Never seen her, sorry."

"Well if you see her, could you give me a call?" He asked, handing her his number.

'It'd be my pleasure, good luck Tom." She replied, before shutting the door on him.

…..

They had been in the doctor's office for 25 minutes, just waiting. Callen's foot was doing a nervous tap on the floor while Nell chose to ignore the tapping and read a magazine. When the doctor finally came in and called for Nora Greinke, her and Callen jumped up quickly, made the doctor laugh.

"You two were so fast, you could be secret agents," he joked, before turning his back on them, down the hall.

Nell and G exchanged smirks before following him down the hallway.

…

The gown had been placed, the gel had been spread, and Callen found himself standing next to Nell holding her hand. He marveled in how much the larger the baby had gotten in just the few weeks since their last appointment.

"See there is the head," the doctor pointed out, "and the feet, and, well congratulations! Do you want to know what you are having?"

Nell grins at Callen before nodding towards the doctor. "Yes, we would love too."

"Congratulations, you are having a boy!"

Nell and Callen grinned at each other, their faces beaming. Nell's eyes filled with tears and Callen swallowed hard, his chest bursting with happiness.

…

They were finally home and laying on the couch together, basking in their happiness. The newest sonogram had graced the fridge, and the joy on their faces was plain. They didn't talk, but truthfully there was nothing to say.

"Oh my goodness," Nell replied, jumping up from his comfy position of spread across G's body. " I need to call Kensi!"

The phone was dialing before Callen could even move, so he sat and watched, an amused smirk settled on his face.

"Kens-? Yeah! Okay, yeah, of course I want to hear. Hold on let me put you on speaker. This is a good time right?"

Whatever Kensi said next was muffled from Callen but in the next second, her voice was coming through the phone. "Hey Callen!"

"Kensi." He noted, smiling at the excitement in her voice.

"Okay, the bets are down. Sam, Eric, and I are down for a girl. Deeks is fighting quite hard for a boy, and Hetty says boy too."

'Hetty?" Nell replied, turning to face Callen. He shrugged, innocence in his eyes but a smile tugged on his lips.

"You can't expect her not to know. She knows everything," was Callen's reply and Nell shook her head before turning her attention back towards the phone.

"How much is the bet?"

"Each loser has to buy two round for the whole team."

"Better start getting your wallet out." Nell replied, a grin on her face. Callen stifled a laugh too, as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist, sending kisses down her neck, making her shiver.

"Kens- I gotta go."

Kensi's shrieks were audible through the phone although what she was saying wasn't. "I can't believe this!" She finally replied clearly, and Nell laughed.

"Kens, I gotta go bit, busy right now." She replied, clearly distracted by Callen as he began kissing around her ear now.

"Go, go have fun with Callen! I'll talk to you later!"

Nell shut the phone, tossing it towards the arm chair, before turning to face Callen, only to find his face had gone serious.

"Hey Nell, I was thinking.."

Nell dropped herself on the couch, pulling Callen with her so that he was sitting next to her. "Stop distracting me!" She giggled, before kissing him once more on the lips quickly. "What were you thinking?"

He stopped for a second, looking up at her nervously. Nell was not used to a nervous Callen and her smile slowly dropped off her face. "G…"

"I understand if you don't like the name Isaac, but I just kind of like it. I mean I understand if you don't but I just wanted to let you know, I was serious about that name. Not joking or anything."

His ramble confused her but she nodded slowly. " I like the name Issac."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I like this other name just a bit better…" She replied, leaning close to him.

"Yeah?"

She smiled. " I like the name Isaac Callen."

His grin split his face quickly as she got his point and for a few seconds, they sat there smiling like goons.

"Got a middle name picked out?"

"In good time, G."

And then they were kissing, and laughed, and for a few minutes they forgot about Tom, they forgot about the team, the only thing there was the two of them, together.

* * *

Author Note: I wrote this in about half an hour but very fluffy, but it's making up for the angsty first couple of chapters, and now I think the angstyness will pick up again, but you can't have the angry chapters or fluffy chapters all the time! Now I need middle name help, Isaac Liam Callen, Isaac Gabriel Callen, Issac G Callen, or something totally different? Any suggestion is wonderful! Thanks!


	10. The One Where Tom Shows Up

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Author Note: Don't kill me after this.**

She had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling the baby flip and slide in her belly. Her body told her to go to bed, she needed to sleep, but her mind and more importantly her heart, yearned for the movement of her son. She was at 6 months now, 23 weeks, ending her second trimester. She was excited for the third trimester, the final lap in her eyes. Truthfully, she was excited to start her family of her, G, and Isaac Something Callen. She yearned to know what kind of father G was, what kind of life they would have. She rolled softly, facing herself to G, and smiled at his peacefulness. Life was blissful.

…

They had had an early breakfast, G was dressed for work while Nell was still in her pajamas. "Any plans for the day?" Callen asked as he scavenged through the house looking for his car keys that always seemed to mysteriously take off at urgent times.

"Grocery store, that's it." Nell replied, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him, sliding his keys into his hands at the same time.

"You're the best."

"I know."

He rested his hands gingerly around her stomach. She was evidently pregnant now, not large but more of a balloon self-conscious size. "I love you so much. Be safe, k?"

"Love you soon, see you at five. Maybe I'll have supper ready?"

He laughed, planting one more kiss before heading towards the door. He was almost out when he turned back, "Make sure you do." He yelled back, laughing as Nell jokingly chucked a dish towel at his head. Maybe if he would of thought back to that moment, everything that happened after it, he would have chosen his words a bit carefully, told her to stay home, anything, to change the future events.

…

Life in the real estate business is nothing but exciting but for G, it was excruciating. He hoped, knew, that Gale Greinke would need a job change in the future, if this act was to go on. He was about to make yet another paper airplane when his phone began to vibrate. He frowned, wondering who would be calling him, and when he saw Sam's name flash on the caller id, he picked it up tentatively.

"Sam, I'm at work-"

"G, where is Nell?'

"Nora?" G asked, his mind racing. Where was she going today? "Home or the grocery store."

"I'm on the next flight, G."

"Sam, you are scaring me. What is going on."

Sam's breath came in raspy as if he was running or frightened and Callen felt his skin turn icy.

"Granger came in this morning, don't tell me how. He didn't tell us, but he told Hetty. He told Hetty that Nell had been located and he was sending agents to find her for her safety and, G don't you see? Tom found Nell. Tom is coming for Nell."

"Sam, I gotta call you back."

"Please do. And with good news."

…..

Nell felt herself humming as she poked through the grapes, her mind totally preoccupied. She had no clue what to make G for supper, and she wanted it to be nice. She didn't even know the figure coming up behind her, until he had wrapped his arms around her waist. She took an intake of breath. G was defenetly not the one behind her. G knew better, knew she was still touchy, still jumpy. He never surprise attacked her. Then who the _hell_ was behind her?

"If you scream, I will shoot the closest man, women, or child near us. If you fight, I will have my men kill your friend Senior Agent Callen. You have two options. You can fight me, and Callen can die for you, or you can come with me, and he can live. He will be able to go back to his job, back to his lifestyle, enjoy himself. You have two options."

His voice was the small awful whisper she remembered from her dreams. His breath held the same stiff smell of terror. She had another life to fight for, she couldn't risk running away. But where was Callen? Callen could fight his own battles, couldn't he? Maybe not. But they would let him free. Free to go home with Sam and Hetty and home. She screwed up his eyes, before awnsering shakily.

"Ok. Where are we going?"

….

Callen was racing down the highway, destination for the supermarket. His heart felt like it was in his throat, his chest too tight. Scanning the parking lot, he located Nell's car. "Please let her be safe." He whispered to no one in particular, barley stopping the car before sprinting to the store.

"Sir, do you need any assistance?" A young teenage boy was planted at the doorway, armed with an apron and samples.

"Yes, yes, my wife… She's pregnant you see, and I need to locate her ASAP." He replied, his cover story lie sliding through his mouth better then he expected.

"Course, sir. Name?"

"Nora, Nora Greinke."

The young man paged her over and over again, but after ten minutes he stopped, turning towards G. "It seems she isn't here right now. Are you sure she is here?"

G took a deep breathe, his anger at a whole new level. He had never been so angry in his life, not even when Nell told him she had been raped. He knew Tom had got to Nell. Got to her right in front of his damn nose. "I'm going to cut the crap out right now, " Callen abruptly stated, causing the teenager to turn to him.

"Sorry sir?'

Callen reached into his back pocket, not even sure why he had his badge on him. Probably just fate. "I'm Agent Callen, NCIS. One of my team members is suspected to be taken from this grocery story in an undercover mission. Her life is in danger, I need access to your cameras, and I need it now."

The young boy's face would be almost comical if the situation wasn't so dire. "Uh yes, this way"

Callen followed the young boy, dialing his phone at the same time.

"G?"

"Sam, she's gone. They got her. Hurry."

Sam pounded his fist to the wall, startling the other men in the LA airport. He had been too late. And it wasn't an coincidence that his partner was doing the same thing in a grocery store over 2,500 miles away.

"I'm on my way G."

"Bring Kensi, and Deeks too. And Eric. Please."

"Already on it. G? We'll get her back."

Callen had already hung up though, going from undercover mode to scary agent mode. He would make Tom Granger pay, but fast. Before something happened to Nell. Before something happened to _his baby. _His family. Because some creep name Tom Granger had no right to take that from him.

* * *

Reviews make me go faster (:


	11. The One Where Hetty Steps In

….

It was late at night, but there was no way Callen would be sleeping tonight. He had been used to not sleeping his whole life, but since Nell had showed up in his life, he had begun sleeping more and more often. But now Nell was gone and Callen was going to find her if it was the last thing, he would do. And tonight, he was joined by the rest of his team.

Kensi had been pacing, non-stop since she had arrived. Once or twice Deeks had tried to say something to make her come down, but her look had been murderous enough to make him stop in his tracks. Her concern was clearly displayed and her ability to do nothing was obviously driving her up a wall.

Deeks was surprisingly quiet, no words of humor from him tonight. He had sat in a chair, almost lost in thought for most of the night.

Eric was Nell's best friend, Callen knew. Her leaving the team had probably the biggest hit on him, for she was his best friend, his partner, and quite possibly at least at one time, a crush. He had spent most of his time, typing away on the keyboard, looking for any leads, but as the night went on, even Eric began to lose hope.

Sam looked a mix between worried and angry. Callen knew Sam was a big team-guy, and that Sam would probably spend the rest of his life, doubting the decision to let Nell go off with just Callen as her back up, especially if things went sour. Just thinking about what could conclude as sour make Callen's body freeze. Nell could be dead. She could be tied to something. Best case scenario, she was kept captive in a house or a shed somewhere. Agent Callen's speciality was looking at the negative side, and here was the perfect situation with no positive outlook. Nell was gone.

Hetty had been unable to leave, and the strong woman's voice was almost choked up when she quietly whispered, "Do make sure she comes back Mr. Callen."

"Hetty, I'll do anything… I love her. I never..I never got to tell her."

"Mr. Callen, I thought my order were specifically not to seduce Ms. Jones." Her voice was light, but the sorrow behind it was evident.

"Hetty, I did everything in my power, but she seduced me, I guess. She is funny, and beautiful, and bright. She knows exactly what I need always, and she is the best thing in my life, and I don't even know what to do. I have never ever felt this way, and I never will again. I never wanted love, I never wanted a wife, I never wanted a family. And with her, I found all of that. I need her home."

"We all do. She's coming back." Hetty said softly. "Now excuse me, I have someone I need to talk too."

….

She had gone into his car willingly, she knew the tape showed that. She wondered what G had thought when he saw the tape. This man, a man that she had only described to him, coming up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as if she was his, whispering to her. If anyone else would have seen it, any bystanders, they would have looked like a couple. She wondered if Callen had any witnesses, anyone that noticed their actions as out of the ordinary, hell she wondered if Callen knew that she had been forced. Tom and her's car ride had been silent, Nell found herself wondering if it would probably have been better if there was noise. She had been left to her horrors for the most part, only interrupted by Tom running his hand down her cheek, or down her shoulder, or even once down her stomach. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted to run to G. She wondered if he was looking for her. She wondered if he had contacted the team. She wondered where they were going, because they had been in the car for two hours, and showed no signs of stopping.

….

Even with her small stature, she knew she frightened people. She had used their fear to her advantage, and Hetty Lange was not afraid to burn bridges for her team. Because nobody messed with her people.

But this man had messed with her team enough. Owen Granger had come in and messed up her team, even before the whole Nell fiscal. It had started with Kensi, and had spread through the team, screwing with each and everyone of them. And Hetty was not going to put up with it. Screw the higher powers. If she was going to go down at the hands of Owen Granger, she would go down fighting for her team.

"Owen," Her voice was harsh, she was seriously pissed if she was failing to keep her emotions in check.

"I was just on my way to talk to you Henrietta. It seems to me, your team flew out today, on your expense. It also seems like you have no cases that referred to the Pennsylvania area. "

Maybe he was suppose to frighten her. She supposed a man of his stature never worried about his ability to frighten people. But Hetty had to work to earn people's fear, and she wasn't letting a man like Owen Granger take this away from her.

"It must have been embarrassing."

"Excuse me?"

"It must have been embarrassing for you to have a son like Tom. I mean even before he attacked and raped Nell. Here you were, fighting for a top federal position saving the world one terriost attack after another, and your son was too busy smoking on weed and chasing girls to do anything productive. Then he got caught, and you saw your career slipping away, along with your son's college choices, something that also would have made you look better. Smart son, good parent right? So you covered it up, mighty impressive of you, snuck into the pockets of good people and worked your way out. I would have been content on dealing with restoring the good in the world somewhere away from your slum dead-brained son because I knew he was going to get caught by someone else. Covering up for someone doesn't teach them a lesson, it makes them feel their mistakes are okay. But then your son messed up with my Nell. My team. Me. So I'm going to ask you once where is your son?"

"You have never been a parent Hetty."

She turned to him, a small smile on her face. "Not biologically Owen. But I have six adopted children for sure, and perhaps many others. I know what it's like to send them into the world on their own for the first time, and to worry for their safety, to just plain worry about them. I know what it's like to punish them, and care for them. That's why you need to tell me where Nell is. You need to make this right."

"I can't be for sure. I may be no help."

"You'd be the best lead."

….

It was quiet dark when Tom lead her into the house. Even though she was tired, she had searched the outdoors, looking for any distinguishable landmarks. She had recognized nothing outside, and truthfully had no clue where they were. They had drove for a long time, but she couldn't be sure they hadn't drove in circles.

"What are you going to do with me," She retorted as he lead her into a room with a simple king bed and a dresser.

"Nell, I love you and you are going to live with me and be happy. We will be a family, you me and baby."

"How do you know the baby is even yours?" She spat, almost seeing red.

"Normal girls don't run off to the other side of the country and switch their names and live with federal agents as their pretend husbands."

"I'll never love you." She replied, turning away from him. She hadn't expected his reaction to be physical and she fell away at his slap, surprised and furious at her delayed reaction.

'Then Nell, you will be in this room for a quite along time until you can learn manners."

"I wouldn't believe that. My team will find me."

He smiled and it was the first time in her life that Nell had understood the concept of an evil smile. "You think that man, that man named Callen will come swooping in and save you. But he won't. He never saw you as something special, he felt bad for you, saw you as weak. You were nothing special to him, you were his toy, his mission. He had to help you. But I, I love you." He replied, edging towards her.

'Go to hell." She said simply and he shoved her again. It was a very good thing she was still on her knees from the first hit, so she found herself falling out only a foot, protectively rolling to her back to protect her stomach.

"Sorry to say you'll have to stay in here, until you learn good manners. I'll be back later, Nell."

He walked out, leaving Nell to dissolve into tears, her greatest fears announced. She cried for herself, for her baby, for her future. She would have cried for G, but she wasn't even sure if he cared she was gone. She was probably just an inconvenience anyways.

…

He had watched the tape a billion times. He had watched Nell's surprise at the physical contact, the way she went with him. But he knew Nell. He knew knew Nell. He read into the fear into her eyes, the worry in her body language, the threatening she felt from the way she turned her baby bump away from him.

'Can you understand what they are saying?" He asked Kensi, the young women still pacing.

"No, but he's threatening her. Something. She is going with him willing, almost as if being kidnapped is a better option then whatever he threatened."

"But what?" Callen asked, rubbing his face.

'I have no clue."

Callen's phone ringing broke the silence and he picked it up, greatful for anything other then the silence. "Hello?"

The room filled with tension as the team watched Callen. Eric spun his chair away from the computer, Kensi stopped pacing, Deeks straightened up, and Sam stood up, all waiting for the news.

"Granger is on our side," was the first thing out of Callen's mouth as he set the phone on the table.

"No way." Kensi retored, storming into Sam's now empty chair.

"Impossible." Deeks agreed.

"Are you sure, G?" Sam asked, "This could be a trick."

"Better then sure. He gave Hetty places that Tom could have gone. Places were he had friends, connections, enemies. We got a lead."

"it's better then nothing, " Eric retorted, already turning to his computer. Callen knew him and Eric didn't see eye to eye on things often, but Nell was a common ground for them and nobody was going to work harder then Callen on this case except for Eric. He took a chair and slid into it next to Eric.

"We are bringing her home Eric." He said softly, hoping that it was true.

"We got too." He said simply back. "Because if we can't, nobody can."

* * *

**So much fury...You know what I wantt. Any ideas folks? Check out my other story, of fluffy Nell and Callen! Because everyone loves fluffiness!**


	12. TheOne Where G Worries & Nell Sacrifices

It was day three of her being gone. It had been almost 72 hours since she threw a dish towel at his head. 72 hours since she had said good-bye to him and he walked out the door. The team was working hard, and Owen Granger had been extremely helpful, now their problem is that there was so _much_ to shift through, so many houses and contacts with nothing pointing a specific way. Nell's location could be anywhere buried with the thousands of houses, contacts, and businesses. Eric had been working himself to the bone running the names, they all had been working themselves to the bone, but right now Callen was the only one awake, pounding his pointer fingers to the keys. Kensi had been forced upstairs after falling asleep over and over again on the floor, and was asleep in the guest bedroom after many promises that she would be informed no matter what. Deeks was out-cold in his chair, body slung in an awkward way, Eric had taken the couch and Sam was out-cold sitting at the kitchen table, face planted to the table. Callen saw how much they cared, how much they wanted Nell home, but yet Nell was only family to them, but to him, Nell was a future. He continued his pounding on the keys.

It had been three days since she had arrived here. She was thankful for the clock that was on the wall, but yet it made time pass excursively slow. The bedroom also had a bathroom so hygienically she was satisfied. Tom brought food every meal time, something she was beyond greatful for, for her baby, but she hated his visits. He made passes every time, one time grabbing her butt, another time kissing her hard. She just sat like a doll, frozen as he did all of this, more afraid of what he might do, then what he was doing

….

It had been four days, 96 hours. 96 hours of Nell being somewhere with Tom Granger, doing who knows what. Eric shifted through the data, as the team discussed possibilities. They knew they couldn't check every house, every story, so they searched for criminal records, enemies, past records. Callen knew they were running out of time. They weren't running out of time in the way he was used too, such as when the clock expires, a dead body is found. They were running on more of an emotional clock, for Nell's mental healthy and safety, physical safety, emotional safety, and God help Callen-her sexual safety.

"Roy Mondez has a criminal record of credit card fraud. He was in jail for around four years, him and Tom were childhood friends. It's possible Nell knew him well, and…Roy has his own car shop, he fixed up cars." Sam's voice was mono-tone though. It seemed to Callen that all of Tom's friends had priors, perfect places to hide a woman, and a connection to Nell.

"It's something," Kensi answered, his voice soft.

"I'll call this one." Deeks volunteered. Since they couldn't leave any loose ends, they would call and pretend to be a census collector. They asked questions about how many people resided, the businesses, the neighborhood, ect ect, while on speakerphone. They then had a huge judgment call to see if they should investigate anymore. Kensi always thought they were innocent, Callen guilty, the rest of the team switched sides more often then not.

"Let's hope this guy is it." Sam replied, as Deeks starting dialing.

…

She was craving…pickles. It was late, but right now pickles sounded fantastic. Actually, she thought that if she didn't get pickles soon, she might just die. It was a pregnancy craving, she knew, but it was so extreme she felt the need to call for Tom.

When she had gotten cravings with G, he had gotten whatever she wanted whenever. Maybe he was willing before of his sleeping habits, or better words his lack of sleeping habits, but it suddenly made her appreciate him even more. It made her miss him even more, made her wonder what he was doing, That's when it dawned on her. The perfect plan, the perfect plan of her escape. She lived a life of undercover, now to escape she just needed a little of undercover work.

….

Another name to cross of the list, another dead end. Callen sighed, feeling his lack of sleep build up on him.

"Why don't you sleep?" Sam asked gently, placing his hand carefully on Callen's shoulder.

"Because she's out there all alone, and it's my fault, Sam. All my fault." He spat bitterly. "I should have done more to keep her safe."

"Freewillingly, you took her across the country so she could be safe. Doesn't sound like your fault."

"I did that out of selfishness, I couldn't let her leave me." Callen snapped back, causing Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and Eric to freeze in their places. Deeks paused between bites of his sandwich wondering where this conversation was going. He almost felt embarrassed, like he was witnessing a private moment, one that he was about to eavesdrop without even trying. Kensi and Eric both stopped typing, momentarily looking at each other, both with eyebrows raised. Sam didn't even flinch though, keeping his hand pressed on G's shoulder.

"Sam" Callen whispered, his voice sad and soft, almost pitiful. This was a voice that Sam or the rest of the team had ever heard before. "We talked, we talked about the future. We were living a secret yeah, but we wanted to be together, together as Nell and G. We discussed baby names, we talked about _our_ future, _our _baby. We talked about how genetically the baby was Tom's but how she would want nothing less for it to be mine, and have my last name, and I don't know Sam. I never expected this, I never expected my life to changed by her of all people. I never expected a family or anything. I never expected how good it felt to wake up next to her in the morning, or having her to say good-night too. I finally got this life, and now it's gone."

The room was funeral silent, and before anybody could move, Kensi slipped out of her chair and crouched next to Callen, slipping her hand into his.

"I promise you Callen, we will get her back. Because listen to me, we will _never_ stop looking for her."

His arms wrapped around her and she hesitentialy hugged back. 'It's going to be okay," She whispered, rocking back and forth. He didn't answer because of the lump in the throat, but that was okay. She understood him. "Go to sleep, Callen. We will keep working."

…..

"Tom. Tom, I really need you." Her voice was pleading, honey sugared and sweet.

"Nell?" His voice was confused, and she assumed she woke him up from dead sleep. Or it could have something to do with that she hadn't talked to him since arriving. "What is it, baby?"

She suppressed the chill that was forcing it's way down her spine, before sticking out her lower lip in a fantastic pout. "I just woke up with the most awful cravings, Tom. I'm sorry for waking you."

"What do you want Nell?" He asked, taking a step closer, running the back of his hand softly down her face.

"Pickles."

"Come with me, Nelly." He took her hand, leading her through what seemed to be an apartment, a small apartment at that. He lead her into the kitchen, pulled out a chair for her, making a grand motion for her to sit down before going for the pickles. It would have been kind of sweet, if it wasn't for she had been kidnapped, and raped, and forced against her will with her creepy maybe psychotic very dangerous ex-boyfriend.

'These pickles good?"

"Perfect," She replied, flashing him a large grin. She was going to bring her total A game of charm right now, because she couldn't mess this one up, this could be her only chance. She had watched one Kensi Blye navigate the bar and pick up guys in bunches, and she was to do the same with Tom right now. But it was hard to look attractive while shoving pickles down your throat. "Something on your mind, Tom?" She asked, her voice slow and soft in almost a sexy voice, a voice she had never used before.

He smiled a large closed smile, looking very much like a cat before he pounces on his prey. Nell felt her insides freeze up, but she continued to grin. _It's for the best, it's for the best. It's so we can get out of here. I just need to start living like his wife, like I love him and then I can sneak away._

"What about your..husband?"

'He forced me to live with him. Tom…" She stopped, taking his hand into hers. "I am so thankful for you." The words hurt to spit out, they were so far from the truth. "I was so confused these past couple of days, I'm sorry if I hurt you at all."

His smile was large now, and Nell fought the shakes accelerating through her body.

"Well, I have one way you can make it up…" He replied, taking her hand and leading to the bedroom. Nell's legs turned to jello and she tried to smile, play it cool.

"Tom, I'm 6 months pregnant. " She tried to giggle, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She didn't even have time to defend herself on his second slap of the past four days. She lost her balance, falling into the wall. Her cheek had still stung from the last time, and tears filled her eyes.

"You owe me." He replied, before wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

Nell shook her head, forcing the tears away. _This is to get home. To the team. To G._

* * *

I'm trying to decide if I want this to go in a long chapter story, or split it off and create a sequel. Any suggestions? I'm thinking a good 10 chapters left, maybe less.


	13. The One Where We Meet Lucas

**I'm so sorry for the long await. I know it wasn't _that_ long, but it was my longest yet. I hope this chapter works out good. I got a job, and school starts tomorrow, and I was like I'm going to finish this tonight. But yeah, I think it turned out good, maybe a bit ooc but the first couple of paragraphs were killers to write. So give me some slack (: Um, leave reviews, and check out my two new storys! Much appreciated. Love you all so much for your continued support. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Still not mine.**

* * *

His arms wrap around her, trapping her into his body. Nell took a silent breath, wiling herself not to panic, willing herself not to fight back. She shut her eyes, trying to imagine the arms as Callen's but his arms were never trapping, only comforting. She sighed, praying to God that the team would find her soon. Because at this rate, she was going to lose her mind.

…

Nell had been missing for nine days and they were still poking through leads, getting unadmitedly no where. Callen felt tired. He felt a thousand other adjectives too, upset, lonely, furious were a few, but right now tired took up all his priorities. In nine days, he had gotten around 20 hours of sleep and he felt sluggish. He wished Nell was sitting right next to him with coffees in her hand. He could just see her handing him the cup while holding onto her's, a small smile on her face.

_ "It'll work out in the end." _She would say, placing her arm carefully on his shoulder. _"It always does."_

But you aren't here, he wanted to argue. She was trapped with some psychopath. It didn't help the situation that she was pregnant, and the team had no leads, and it was all his fault. It also didn't help that he knew he was uncontrollably in love with her.

"Callen, Callen."

He jolted out of his seat at Kensi's voice, half in a daydream and half asleep. Kensi smiled more out of a pity then anything else, reaching out to him, phone in hand. "Hetty needs to talk to you. Urgent, she said."

He didn't need anymore pressing, and within seconds the phone was transferred next to his ear. "Hetty?"

"Mr. Callen, I believe we have a break."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems Tom told Owen that he had visited a friend in recent days, a friend named Lucas Gozilla. Now, we are to believe that Tom thinks Owen is still on his side, when unfortunately is not the case. He is our best lead, present day."

"We will check him out, Hetty."

"Please do. I need my team back soon, and that includes all my team Mr. Callen. And quickly."

He hung up, facing the team. Their faces were masked but he could feel their emotions raging the room. He knew they were hopeful but weary, excited, but cautious. Nobody wanted to get their hopes up, to be shot down.

"We have a lead. Eric, Lucas Gozilla."

The tech began typing before pulling up the screen needed. "One drug possession and another misdemeanor on stalking a young women named Emilia Rozeletia."

"One more, and he gets put away for good. " Sam noted, and Callen nodded.

"What are the chances that this man has something to do with this?" Callen asked, looking at his team.

'A good one." Deeks replied.

"I'd bet my life on it." Kensi answered.

Sam turned to Callen before answering. "He's our best chance. He's got to know something."

…..

The house was brown, Callen noticed as he walked up the steps, an ugly brown house that was small. This was where Nell could be. Everything was more surreal when you realize the break you have been looking for, could be right in front of you, reachable. His heart quickened and he looked to Sam. Kensi and Deeks had taken the back, Eric had chosen to stay a few blocks a way in the car and while the group had ear pieces, they had no cameras and Callen knew that they were going in dark.

"G." Sam's voice was deep, reassuring and Callen nodded simply, taking one side of the door. "Ready?" Sam asked, and Callen nodded once more. With a strong hand, Sam knocked hard on the front door. "Federal Agents, Mr. Gozilla?"

They sat in silence but no footsteps came, no noises of movement.

'Maybe-" Sam started, but Callen shut him off.

"Sh."

They were quiet, the only noise was the wind bristling through the trees, but Callen turned his head, distinctively hearing something.

"Deeks, Kensi, he's making a run for it." Callen yelled into his mouth piece, already sprinting to the backyard. His partner was faster, but was delayed and together they ran together to the backyard. Callen could feel his fatigue riding him as he pushed himself to go faster, rounding the corner. But he found he didn't need to hurry at all. The man, a darker man then himself, was already face first on the ground, handcuffed. Kensi and Deeks were smirking at them, pride radiating off of them.

"Missed the show." Deeks replied, cocking his head to the side.

"Maybe if you old men moved faster…" Kensi trailed off.

"I'm the one that alerted you didn't I?" Callen asked, and they were all grinning, looking at each other in triumph. Something as small as capturing the suspect who may or may not have Nell, was nothing short of a major accomplishment, after all their fails the past few days. Callen's smile faded quickly though, they still didn't have Nell.

"Where's Nell," He asked, roughly pulling the man off his feet. He took his first good look at Lucas Gozilla. The man was a bit shorter then him, maybe 5'7, 5'8 with tan skin, and dark hair with hazel eyes. He seemed to be unkempt, and Callen could smell the alcohol from where he was standing.

"I dunno no Nell." The man replied, his eyes darting back and forth between Sam and Callen, and then back fearfully at Kensi and Deeks.

"Nell. Nell Jones. We have information, you know where she is." Callen replied, tightening his grip on the man's collar. Lucas seemed to panic, and began to squirm under Callen's grip.

"Let go of me, man. I dunno no Nell. Sorry man. I don't know what ya talking bout."

"G." Sam replied, a bit forcedly. Callen turned to Sam, anger surging out of him, but Sam made a motion to calm down. "G, let's talk to him. Killing him ain't gonna help anything."

"Your going to kill me?" Lucas's voice came out in a squeak, and Callen signed in defeat, roughly throwing Lucas back down onto the ground. Lucas fell, unable to catch himself with his handcuffs, into a heap. Seeing he wasn't going anywhere, Kensi and Deeks chose to stand there, instead of moving any closer.

"He doesn't know anything Sam." Callen murmered. "He is too much of a wimp."

"Tom may have used him, but tricked him. Let's take him into his kitchen, and talk to him. Tossing him around on the dirt, ain't going to do us any good, G" Callen shook his head, turning away slightly from Sam. "Hey," Sam practically barked, "Stay cool G."

"I'm cool," He replied, letting Kensi help Lucas up, as they headed to the house.

…

Nell glanced at her cereal options, bored out of her mind. She wasn't allowed to leave this tiny apartment, the lock and security on the front door made sure of that, and besides the windows were too small to escape out of. Tom left often during the day for long hours, and it was always worse when he came back. Just the thought of what would happen when he came back, made Nell's stomach threaten to upchuck. Glancing at the cereal, she realized she wasn't hungry anymore, and she turned away. She was 26 weeks pregnant, as of today, if she was even sure what day it was. She sighed, sitting down onto the couch. She didn't even care what day it was today. All she knew, was the team was taking forever. She was an intelligence agent, and she was paid for her brains, that was her job. But she didn't have to be any brain to know that if they were taking this long, the outcome wasn't very good for her.

…..

Lucas had been pushed into a kitchen table, and he was looking like a deer in headlights as he looked up at the five standing figures in front of him. Eric had chosen to leave his safety net, and opted instead to bring his computer inside with him incase he needed to look up anything. It was important to him that he was here for the news, and the team wouldn't deny him of it.

"Lucas, we need to find figure out where a friend of ours is. If you cooperate, you walk out free-"

"Or if you are difficult, you may not walk out," Callen finished Sam. Sam shot him a warning look which Callen returned with a smirk.

"Do you know a Tom Granger, Lucas?"

The man's reaction was instant, his eyes grew larger and he became a sickly pale. "No sir." He mumbled, failing to make eye contact.

" For some reason, we don't believe you." Deeks dead-panned from his place at the kitchen counter. "I mean, it may be that you can't make eye-contact or you look like your going to pee your pants at the mention of his name."

Lucas mumbled something unintelligible, still failing to make eye contact.

"Lucas…" Kensi sweetly started, walking forward towards him. She pulled out the chair next to him, sitting down while leaning forward at him. "What does Tom Granger have on you?"

Lucas's reaction was instant panic, and he scooted back from Kensi as if she was acid. "Nothing. NOTHING." He retorted, his voice loud and edgy with panic.

"He obviously has nothing big with it, G." Sam whispered, so Lucas couldn't hear. "He has the worst poker face ever."

"So he was used." Callen concluded, looking back at Lucas.

"Blackmail was it?" Deeks asked, taking the seat across from Kensi, on the other side of Lucas. "He has something on you, made ya do something, to make him not squeal on you."

"He would kill me, if I told you." Lucas whimpered.

"Listen Lucas, we just want to find our friend," Kensi said softly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, playing her sympathetic card. It always caused Callen to wonder why she didn't use it more to her advantage but he saw her tactic now. Lucas was weak, and he would see Kensi as a sad, worried, _beautiful_women, and who was he to turn her away? "This has nothing to do with you, nothing to do with Tom even. We just want our friend back. Besides…if Tom goes away, your blackmail goes away too." Her voice was soft and sympathetic, and Callen could see Tom read into it, hook, line, and sinker.

"Well…"

"Please Lucas?" Kensi asked, removing her hand from his shoulder and onto his knee.

"I can't get in trouble."

"No." Sam answered, his voice steady.

Lucas looked around unsure, before starting to talk. "I..I've gotten involved into a little side business of lately. To keep the money coming."

"What kind of business?" Kensi asked, her hand beginning to circle on his knee. He glanced down at her hand before talking again.

"Uhh nothing serious. Fake Id's, fake passports…"

"Good ones?" Kensi asked, the boys letting her do the talking. It was evident she had Lucas under a spell.

"The best," Lucas bragged, a smile hitting his face for a second before vanishing. "Tom asked me for one. He needed one for a Carl Jenner and his wife, Ellen Jenner. I thought he needed it for his drug business, nothing to do with him. I swear if I thought it had anything to do with federal agents or your friend, or... but then-then he got angry, when I began to ask questions. He said I had to give him the ids, for free too, and keep my mouth shut. He said if I told, he would have me exposed. He said there are worse places then jail…"

Lucas's voice trailed off, and Callen looked at Eric, who began to type.

"Callen.." Eric trailed off as Callen came over behind him. "Carl Jenner lives about ten hours from here, in New York. With a wife Ellen, in an apartment…Recently purchased, no social security, no credit cards. Looks like he doesn't work in an official job either."

"That's it, that's our guy." Callen replied, keeping his voice from shaking.

"We got her." Sam murmered, "we really got her."

Relief swept over Callen's body before he turned to Sam. "If we took off now, we could be there by 10:00, 11:00 tonight. She could be home by today."

"Let's go." Kensi replied, standing up quickly from her chair, Deeks right behind her.

"Wait, what about me?" Lucas asked, panic coming through his voice.

"I say we leave him."

The other four looked at Deeks after his suggestion, and Callen felt a grin grow on his face.

"I knew I was liking you more and more each day."

"Next thing ya know, we will be drinking our cocktails and socializing about our days." Deeks replied with an equal grin on his face.

"Deeks…" Kensi retored, shaking her head.

"What, too far?"

"Do I have to sit next to him in the car?"

" Think of it as 10 hours of heaven. Singing, dancing, car games…"

"I vote separate cars."

….

It was dark and she crept through the house, trying not to hit anything. It was so dumb, all she wanted was her stupid craving of oreos, but she had to creep around as if she was a soldier in the game COD that Eric made her play. If Tom woke up to her moving around, he would drag her back to bed, probably by her hair. So no lights were on, tables were carefully avoided, and she hurried, hoping Tom wouldn't wake up. She had the plan to escape on her first day, earn Tom's trust and run, but the security alarm ruined her plan. Somedays, she wished she was still locked in that bedroom. At least Tom wasn't all over her in there. She closed her eyes, pushing her nightmares away, and took a step forward, knowing that she would find nothing there to run into. She silently screamed as she found herself run into something solid, causing herself to practically fall to the ground.


	14. The One Where Gun Shots Are Fired

**Author Note: I fully and offically appoligize for the long wait. I have no excuse because I have had it written all out in my head, but band, school, church, religious ed, confirmation ect. has kept me super busy. Here you go, and make sure and review!**…

She felt hands grab her shoulders slightly, keeping her from falling back, their gentleness surprising her. She began to pull back only out of reaction, but the grip on her shoulders never let off.

"Nell?"

The voice was familiar, too familiar, and she rests her hand on her forehead. She had to be dreaming, there was no way that this was reality, no way was she hearing his voice in _Tom Granger's kitchen_.

"Nell, it's me. It's us. We are here to get you out."

_Deeks._ She reached her hand forward, feeling his beard roughly on her hand, before grinning slightly. "Deeks."

"Hey, we are here to break you out of here," He whispered, his voice sounding as if he was on verge of a grin.

"Bout time huh? How did you get in?"

"We got in the apartment down below and took the fire escape one floor up, Callen and Sam are coming up, on their way. Kensi is perfectly homicidal in the car with Eric, he needed help, and unfortunately she pulled the short stick."

"Good luck dealing with that later."

He laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around her into a hug. "Anything to get you back, Nell. Even the wrath of Kensi is worth it."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you Marty."

"Missed you too, Nell Bell."

A noise behind him made her jump about a mile, and Deeks placed his hand on her shoulder, turning to face the noise. "Woah. It's just Callen and Sam." Nell nodded but she didn't miss Deeks's other hand reach for his gun.

"Deeks?" Sam's face came into the light, as he had a light attached to his gun.

"Right here. Ran into Nell. Literially." Deeks replied, turning to smile at Nell. She smiled back, thankful for his humor in the situation.

"You good, Nell?" Sam asked, his light glowing up the room.

"Yeah," She replied. A few moments before, she had been scared, and hurt, and frustrated with no hope, but now the team was here, her family was here, and she felt so much more safe, so much more relieved. She was getting out of here, one way or another because they wouldn't let Tom get her. So for the first time in a while, Nell was somewhat good.

"Nell?"

It was his voice, and she felt warmth flood her body. Instantly she felt even more safe, in a way only his voice could make her feel.

"G?"

"Nell," His voice was hard, showing no emotion, no compassion. "Nell, we are going to get you out of here, and then we are coming back for Tom."

"We are going to finish this once and for all. We would rather clear you out of here before arresting him, make it easier." Sam commented, almost explaining, as he lowered his gun slightly. "Deeks, you lead the way to the exit."

'Done." Deeks replied, taking Nell's right hand. "Come on, Nell Bell. "

She willingly took his hand, as he led her through the dark, back towards the window that they entered through. Deeks studied the window for half a second before turning back to her, an apologetic expression dimly lit on his face through the reflection of the light.

"I'm going to have to to go first, and then I'll help you down okay?"

"Sounds good." She whispered, and she watched as he swung his body gracefully onto the ladder, before descending down the ladder.

"You ready, Nell?" He called up. When she didn't answer, he frowned before calling up again, "Nell?" Once receiving silence once again, he swung back up to window level, "Nell-"

Nell had been standing in the room all right, but Deeks found a guest had joined their escape party, as Tom Granger stood in the doorway, gun pointed carefully at Nell.

"Nell, you good?" Deeks asked, as he found himself entirely helpless, as he hung half out the window, half on the fire escape. One quick movement and he would find himself on pavement, fifteen stories down.

"She's fine." Tom spat, moving closer to Nell, taking his steps slowly, almost tauntingly. "Aren't you, Nell."

Nell didn't answer, her body frozen to the spot, her lips feeling as if they had been glued together. Fear gripped her body, and she wanted to do nothing more then run, but her legs were so heavy, and he was holding a gun right there, right in her face.

"Right Nell?" He asked, thrusting his gun into her hip, causing her to wince.

"Yes." She replied, turning her head to make eye contact with Deeks. The fear was evident in her eyes, but she kept calm as she turned back to Tom, her face expressionless.

"I told you not to escape, didn't I? I told you not to call your friends."

"I didn't Tom." She replied evenly, keeping her voice steady.

"Lies!" He spat at her, pacing in a circle around her slowly, tauntingly.

"How would I call them, Tom?" She quipped, the feeling of her legs coming back to her.

"Don't sass me," He snarled, slapping her once again. She had saw it coming though, and barley flinched, causing his anger to rise even more. "You lie to me, you disrespect me, maybe I was wrong to bring you to my house." Nell didn't answer, fear for herself and fear for her baby coursing through her, her adrenaline in full gear.

'Tom, let's talk about this, " Sam voice came into the room now, but Nell couldn't see him, couldn't make him out in the shadows. "We just want to talk."

"Bullshit, you want to arrest me, and take Nell away. That's not happening here." Tom replied, turning himself so he was behind Nell, preventing anyone from taking a shot. Clutching the gun in one hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "You are going to let me go, and we will walk away with no blood, you hear me?"

"You are completely surrounded Granger. You take two steps out this door, and FBI agents will be riding your ass." Callen's voice could finally be heard, and Nell craned her head to find him, the darkness playing tricks on her eyes.

"Maybe, I don't want to play that game," Tom replied, taking steps away from Nell, positioning himself perfectly her between her and where the men were hidden in the shadows. "Sometimes you got to sacrifice things, to get what you want. You understand Nell right?" He asked, his voice slow, and Nell felt coldness sear through her body. She was going to die, right here. Right now. She turned behind her to the darkness, searching to make eye contact with Callen, even Sam right now would lend some relief.

"I'll give you three seconds to put your guns down, three…two…" Tom paused as one gun skidded across the floor, the gun Nell recognized as Callen's. "One." But Nell didn't even hear the word one, all she heard was the bang that followed it, the double bang as Tom shot off two shots, and felt the bullet plunge into her shoulder.

* * *

_but wait, Tom shot twice? mwahaha_


	15. The One Where Nell Wakes Up

It had happened so quickly, the memories were only fog to Nell. She remembered pain, lots of pain along with blood. An image of Callen diving, diving in front of her, his body blocking the second bullet. The way his head snapped back when he hit the floor. The image of Deeks sliding through the window, precisely shooting Tom, Tom going down, Kensi breaking through the door, overhearing what was going on in her ear coms, only seconds late. Sam's reaction to Callen's body on the floor, really the whole team's reaction before she lost consciousness. She saw the worry, the shock, and as she closed her eyes, she only had one thought, _Don't die G._

…

Beeping was the first thing she thought of as she swam through the darkness..beeping and how thirsty she was. She could hear voices, could match the voice to people such as Hetty, Kensi, and Eric, but she couldn't see them. She didn't try to fight the fog, just opened her mouth, "Can I have some water."

While she couldn't see them, she could almost feel them turn their heads, and she was given a sponge dipped in water that someone softly placed in her mouth. "There you go, Nell." Eric's voice was soft, comforting, and she closed her mouth, content to sleep on.

…

When she finally opened her eyes later, she didn't expect to see what she saw. Eric and Kensi were the only two in the brightly painted room, both on either side of her.

"Nell, you are up!" Kensi's voice was evidently excited and Eric lunged out of his dream, leaning forward in the chair, sliding his glasses onto his nose.

"How do you feel, Nell?" He asked, taking her hand in his, a grin on his face.

"Like I've been shot." She replied, a grin on her face as she looked at her friends who's faces matched hers. "But perfectly honest, like crap."

"We were worried about you, Nell." Kensi replied, sitting down carefully on the side of her bed.

Instantly, the details came back to Nell, the gun shots, Callen jumping in front of her, and her eyes grew panicking as she whipped her head back and forth between Eric and Kensi. "How is he?"

Eric misunderstood her, and smiled gently, placing a hand on her good shoulder. "The baby is fine, Nell."

"No-" Nell replied, she knew her baby was fine. She may not be a mother yet, but she was already sheltering, had already been sheltering her baby for the past almost seven months, and she could feel her baby's kicks and movements, she knew her baby was fine. "G, how is he?"

The looks Eric and Kensi exchanged were identical, as they together both glanced at each other, symmetrically. "Nell…" Kensi started, her voice soft.

"Kensi, don't fool around with me, " Nell replied, her voice cold surprising the young agent. "I want to know how he is. This is all my fault. If you don't tell me, I'll get Sam and he'll tell me."

"It's not your fault, Nell." Eric started slowly.

"To hell it isn't!" Nell replied, going to throw her hands up in the air but winced at the immence pain in her shoulder.

"Nell…" Kensi started, not wanting to upset her. "Callen is going to make it, but he is in pretty rough shape."

"How rough is rough?" Nell replied, her voice quiet.

"Three surgeries down already, maybe out within two or three weeks, bedrest for probably six months. "

"He is very lucky, Nell." Eric replied.

"We both are."

"We all are." Kensi finished, and the three sat in silence, the closure in the discussion was evident.

….

Sam visited later in the day, and Nell smiled at the sight of the large man clutching flowers.

"Lorenza brought them for you, thought they'd brighten the room up." He replied, setting them down on a nearby table, and she grinned.

"Thoughtful of her. Tell her thanks for me, Sam." She replied as he settled down in the chair next to her. " I was hoping that you'd give me some answers, it seems like the rest of the team doesn't want me to know anything." Her voice was bitter and he smiled at her evident disgust.

"Hetty's orders." He replied, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm old enough to know the truth."

"You are, and you will. Everyone is too scared of Hetty, and you know that." When Nell didn't answer, he sighed. "Tom must of woken up before we got there, we must of missed him."

'What do you mean, Sam?"

"We cleared all the rooms and couldn't find any sign of him, the apartment was too small for him to missed. He must have been in the living room the whole entire time, the plan defenetly one hundred percent back fired on us, and it's all our fault that we put you in that much danger, Nell."

"Your fault? Your fault?" Nell's voice reached octaves higher then Sam expected, and he tried to shh her by laying his hands on her good shoulder and arm gently, rubbing his hands softly.

"Nell, if you don't stay calm, Hetty and the nurses are going to come in here, and then you won't learn anything." Sam replied and waited as Nell' breathing returned back to somewhat normal.

"It's not your fault, " she replied firmly, shooting him a looking that he didn't argue back with. "How's G?"

Sam removed his hands off of her at G's name, sighing and running his hands across his head. "Good. If it was anyone but G, I couldn't say the same though."

Meaning it had been another miracle survival for G Callen. Nell bit her lip, closing her eyes. "Three surgeries?"

"Yes."

She nods, taking it in. "Is he in the clear?"

"He is going to make it Nell." His voice is stiff, almost cold, as if he can't wait to get off this topic.

She absorbs this, her eyes still closed, Sam waiting patiently. "What am I missing, Sam?"

"Excuse me?"

"There is obviously something you don't want to tell me, something that you are afraid to tell me."

"G, G doesn't want you to visit-" at his words, Nell's face is extremely responsive, eyes wide and confused, face paler then before (if possible), and her mouth is set in a thin line. "Nell, let me finish. He feels-he feels guilty."

"Why on earth should he feel guilty?"

"You got shot, Nell."

"And I'm perfectly fine aren't I? I wasn't out long."

Sam nods, agreeing "16 hours, but truthfully only because you were medicated to sleep to make sure the baby was alright too."

He falls silent and finally Nell turns and faces him. "You aren't telling me the whole truth. There is more."

"G doesn't want you to see him-because-because he wasn't careful, and Deeks had to shot Tom."

Nell feels chills run down her body at the mention of Tom, but she keeps her face steady and clear. "Yes?"

" Deeks didn't try, he was just shooting to knock him down, to wound him…Tom didn't make it, Nell."

…..

She should feel happy, over-joyed and she does in a way. She also feels cold, sickened, and most of all confused. Here was an evil man, who died because he had done evil things. But here was a man who was shot, because of her, no matter the reason. Technically, the father of her baby, was dead. It was a confusing awful feeling.

"It's going to be a confusing couple of months, with you out with a baby, Callen in the hospital, and Granger still loved his son, no matter what, his death will sitll be hard," Sam had told her, as she laid there, shocked.

She let Sam leave, she let the others visit, but claimed tiredness for her lack of communication. She just wanted to go back home, but part of her was confused about home. Was home her apartment, or maybe in Pennsylvania with Callen? She decided just to sleep, to get away from it. Truthfully, there wasn't anything she could do now if Callen didn't want to visit her. She couldn't get out of bed, and besides, nothing was going to get worked out in the hospital. Her mind kept replaying his face when he showed up in the apartment. Serious, business-like, as if she was just another hostage in another situation. Nothing special. The truth was, she wondered if something was actually happening between them, or if she imagine it, using Callen's agent skills in aliases to make it look like they had a future.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review (:**


	16. The One Where They Go Home

**I was pleasantly surprised at how much I liked how this chapter turned out! So enjoy it and review! And how bout one week to the season finale (:**

**…..**

Truthfully, Nell spent her hospital visit, avoiding people. Hetty visited, along with the rest of the team, but the visit was always awkward, the facts were that a seventh person of their group was missing, the person that really should be visiting Nell, wasn't there.

Owen Granger finally visited her on day four of her hospitalization, a visit that brought nothing but tears and sadness. Nell knew that Tom had not been a good man and she had always classified Owen Granger in that same category, but the tears he sheds in the hospital, breaks her heart. His feelings were so raw, so human, she felt herself hugging him tightly as he cried. Owen had never displayed much emotion or liking of her, as Tom's girlfriend and then as her boss at NCIS, but his sorrow was identically to her's. He loved Tom, like Nell had loved Tom, but his actions and his mindset hurt him, made him angry, and had broken the man. Owen Granger was a broken man.

"Sharon and I were thinking about going on a vacation, I'm going to take some leave." He told Nell, as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I never took many vacations, I-I regret that. Maybe go to the Bahamas, sit on a beach. After the funeral." He replied, his voice breaking and Nell had nodded, her hand in his.

"Maybe that's for the best," She had replied softly.

….

She had hoped to miss the funeral. It was on the 5th day of her hospital stay, one day after Owen Granger's visit, that Tom's funeral was on. She couldn't make it and she knew none of her team would, but again she was thrown a curveball when Deeks visited her later the day, wearing a tie.

"I had to go." Deeks explained softly, Nell was unable to make eye contact with him, and found she was looking anywhere but his sad eyes. "I was the only one, Nell. From the team but you got to understand my point. What if it had been my father out there? Yeah, my father was a selfish jerk drinking loser, and Tom was in the same context, but to be alone at death, I can't think of anything worse. I had to be there."

His words broke her heart more then possible, and she found herself sobbing into his arms, and for a long time, Deeks just held her, letting her sniffle her snot onto his nice suit, rubbing his hand on her back softly. They sat like this forever, no words being said, and it was just nice to be held. Finally, in what seemed like years, she pulled her head back, looking into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Marty." She replied, whipping her eyes softly and he smiled softly, wiping a tear off her face.

"Nell, it's fine. I hope you know I am always here for you." He replied, and Nell decided she liked this soft side to Marty Deeks, but then the door opened behind him, causing her to jump.

"Deeks?"

It's was Kensi's voice, soft and worried, and he turned towards her, his partner's voice causing his eyebrows to furrow. Nell knew from the past they had some unexplainable communication in ways she couldn't even began to understand, but Deeks nodded once at Kensi, before turning to her, wrapping her in a hug. " I'll be back okay?"

And then he was gone, and Nell sighed, wiping away her tears. If anything in the last twenty minutes had taught her, she was going to be okay. Especially if people like Marty Deeks stayed in her life.

….

Day six, she was let out of the hospital. She had only been in there for a long time, because of physiological and the baby, but she couldn't say she wasn't happy to leave. As Eric walked her out, she found herself looking in many open rooms, wondering if Callen was still in the hospital, and how he was. But she couldn't find the guts to ask Eric, so instead she wandered behind him, feeling wonderful to finally be able to leave. Eric drove her to her old house, which had somehow been wonderfully refurbished, thanks to someone probably named Hetty, and Nell was ready to for a long shower. Anything to get her mind of Callen.

…

She couldn't put up with this any longer. Sitting at home and pretending like Callen and her didn't even know each other was getting old fast, so she sat in her living room, drumming her fingers on the table, weighing her options. With the options of embarrassment or a life of curiosity, a brave second of courage had her leaning on the embarrassment side, and she found herself grabbing her keys in the direction of the hospital. When she reached the desk, she flashed a smile at the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm looking for G Callen." She casually asked, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. She found herself shaking uncontrollably as she went up to his floor, her nerves getting the best of her. But by the time, she found herself at his door, she was perfectly calm, and ready to do this. Placing her hand on the door, she slid it open, revealing a lot less flattering room then her's. The walls were a dirt green and the lights were dimmer, causing her to blink several times. But she found herself casting her attention on the man in the room.

Since the ten days since his shooting, he looked much better then she would expect. He was dressed in somewhat normal clothing, of sweatpants and a zip up sweatshirt, leaving his bare chest and bandages showing. Upon making eye contact with her, he turned his head towards the opposite wall, away from her, his face unreadable.

"G." She said softly, rooted in the doorway.

"Nell." His voice said her name monotone, no emotion coming out in his voice.

"Don't you dare do this." She replied, and his head turned towards her, confusion spread across his face. "You are _not_ pulling this sympathy act on me. No way, no how. That is not how this is going to work."

"I am not." His words register more emotion, confusion etching their way into his words, as he tilts his head at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ugh, G Callen, I am furious at you." She yelled, throwing her hands down dramatically, finally flopping into a rocking chair across the room. If his face was confused before, it was almost comical now, the level of emotions sketched across his face before he turned his blank face on.

"You have a right to be mad at me." He replied simply.

"Oh yeah?" She replied, folding her arms onto the top of her stomach, something easily done at her growing belly. "Because the only reason I see, is you are too cowardly to talk to me."

"Nell-"

"No G. You think I care you messed up? I'm alive aren't I? You are alive. It could have ended up a lot worse, but guess what G, it didn't. Yeah, Tom is dead. Yeah, I have just dealt with the worse 7 months of my life, but none of that, none of that, was as bad as this. Because now you are just walking out of my life, and I have nobody, nobody left. I thought you were different, I thought you would stay!" Her voice was angry, but at the end, it cracked, and she swallowed keeping herself out of tears.

Slowly, G slid out of his hospital bed, moving towards her, dragging his medical equipment with him, before settling on the foot rest in front of her. "Nell, I would never leave you, voluntarily." He whispered softly.

"Newsflash, you did." She replied angrily, glaring into his eyes. Blue met hazel, and he sighed.

"I did that because I thought it was for the best."

"Well it wasn't."

The room was silenced before he answered, his voice soft. "I thought, I thought that you wouldn't want to see me. That you would hate me. That you wouldn't want this dream, this family thing. I didn't want to face that rejection, I was a coward, Nell."

"Yeah, you were. " She answered, but her anger was already flying out of her at record speed, as she looked at him, tears filling his eyes.

"I can't lie to you and say I am good at this feeling things. Nell, I have never felt anything like this about anyone before. I never wanted this before. Would I be lying to you if I said I didn't want you in my future, and I didn't want your son, our son if you are still willing, in my future? Yes, I would be. I want to have the material things, the minivan, the picket fence, maybe a dog- everything. But only if it's with you. You make me a totally new person, Nell."

Her arms were around him, and his were around her, and they clung to each other. He ran his hand weakly through her hair, and she dig her head into his shoulder, both of them crying.

"What made you come back?" Callen whispered finally, pulling himself away from her only a few inches.

"I couldn't see a future without you." She replied, and they hugged each other once again.

…

Nell didn't leave his side for the next four days, no matter how hard he begged. He begged for her to go to her bed, but she replied she couldn't sleep without him home. So the rocking chair was slid over to beside his bed, and together they spent their days, talking and watching TV. The team visited often, their delight couldn't be taken off their faces at the reunion, and at night, they fell asleep, hand in hand.

When Callen finally got out, Nell wheeled him out of the hospital at his refusal.

"Think, in two months, we will be in the opposite situation, " She joked, as he swatted her thigh lightly. She helped him into the car before climbing in on the driver's side, putting the car into drive.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, making eye contact with him.

"Home." He replied, and it was no surprise to either of them, when Nell pulled up in front of her apartment building. It made the most sense.


	17. The One Where This Is A Picnic and Pool

….

"Nell!"

His voice rings through the house, as he sits up in bed, arms frailing. Semi-conciously he searches the bed until he finds his destination. Nell.

"I'm right here, G."

Her voice is soft and he wonders if he has woken her up, but like all the others times, she is already sitting up, her mind already in full speed, as she rubs his back softly, whispering to him. "I'm right here, G. Right here."

It's been a month since he's been released from the hospital, a month of relaxation, but only in daylight. Even Callen found the at home time not as unbearable as expected, with the plus of Nell being home all the time but at night, they couldn't escape the nightmares though. Nell dreamed of the bullet piercing Callen's heart, of Tom's face, of all the time's he crossed her boundries, more times then not waking up in hot sweat. Callen's dreams were more bloodier, causing him to shake and jump. It wasn't often that one slept at the other's house, but when Callen found himself asleep at Nell's house, they seeked comfort in each other. When separated, they would call each other after nightmares, more times then not, to reassure themselves that the other was still alive. Nell had started the trend, and Callen had given in to it himself, especially when he began to lose more sleep then usual from worrying if she was okay.

"You know what we need?" Nell announced one day, as they both sat in her apartment, reading the newspaper at her kitchen table.

Callen didn't answer, just looked up from the newspaper, raising his eyebrow at her, studying the grin on her face.

"A picnic!"

"A picnic?" His tone reflected the confusion and amusement on his face and she flashed him a grin, already moving to the kitchen cabinets. He watched her for a second before she looked back at him, raising her eyebrows. Sighing, he set down the newspaper, and began to help her rummage through the kitchen for food.

….

"This is actually kind of nice." His voice reflected surprise, and she found herself grinning as she laid her head down on his lap, the sun warming her skin. At 36 weeks pregnant, she tired easily and slept even less then the nightmares allowed, due to discomfort. Callen began to play with her hair, running his hand through it before speaking again. "We should do this more often."

"Special Agent Callen's turning into bit of a softie, isn't he?" Nell replied, closing her eyes slowly, and he felt her body relax.

"Maybe," He replied. Suddenly he stopped playing with her hair, and she felt him tense under her.

"G-?" She asked, her tone tracing concern.

"We are very lucky, Nell."

She sighed, reaching her hands over her head to cup his face. "Very lucky G."

"We need to talk, I think. We need to talk about what happened that night."

"I thought we agreed this wasn't your fault."

He sucked in loudly before answering her, her hands automatically winding with his. "It was. I'm the leader, and we missed Tom, some way. And Tom was someone important to you, first in a good way and in a bad way. You don't just turn out normal after his death. You have nightmares Nell."

Her eyes meet his, and he is surprised to find them tear-free. "G, I have nightmares about Tom hurting me or you, ones I would have those no matter what. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that house. G, I am so thankful for you."

He closes his eyes before opening them again, blue meeting hazel. "I'm not saying you have to agree right now, but how would you feel about marriage?"

Her grin is snarky as she sits up, turning her body to face him. "Well, it depends to who."

"What would you say about me?"

She takes his hand, before answering. "I couldn't dream of anything better."

His face instantly changes into relief, and she wants to laugh at his worry. "Well, you see, I sort of bought a ring already. But we don't have to jump into any of that right away, if you don't want too. It's only been 7 months."

Her smile is stunning, as she leans into him and kisses him. After they kiss, they separate by only inches and look at each other for a long moment, before Nell breaks into another grin and kisses him softly once on the lips. "I'm pretty sure most relationships wouldn't last in the last 7 months, we have had."

Taking that as a yes, he uncomfterbly pulls the ring out of his butt pocket, his injuries still showing in his movements, and pulls her to her feet, at the mercy of her giggle. Slowly and stiffly, he gets on one knee, a grin on his face as he opens the box.

Nell didn't expect a man such as Callen to have such good taste, but the ring is simple and silver, expensive-looking but small and unflashy. It is a Nell ring all over, and she covers her mouth with her hands, and audible gasp coming out of her mouth.

"I didn't really have anything planned," Callen sheepishly admits, looking at up at Nell. "But I think you are the most amazing smartest beautiful woman I have ever met. I still remember the first day we met, and how you told Eric about your control issues. I remembering thinking this was going to be the most difficult thing ever, I thought that no way on Earth was this arrangement going to work out. But instead, you helped me, in ways nobody else could ever help, your quirkiness, your humor, your positivity, I can't even explain how amazing you are. Nell, you made my life livable, you gave me a reason to come home every night, a fighting reason to see another day. You gave me someone to come home too, you gave me a family, you gave me happiness. I always used to laugh at Sam with his wife, and his two daughters, but I see you, and I can't help but be jealous of Sam, because he has all these great things for so long and I haven't. I don't know why you chose me, I don't even have a name but Nell, but for some crazy reason you did. I can't wait to begin the next chapter of my life, but only with you. So will you do me a favor, and become Mrs. Callen?"

Tears are streaming down Nell's face as he finishes his ramble, and she finds herself nodding her head, and slowly he puts the ring on her finger. He rises slowly, clutching his right hip, but she has her arms around him, and he lifts her off the ground, and nothing hurts.

"I love you so much," She whispers in his ear, and he grins.

…..

They don't know how to tell the team and in the end Callen is the one that suggests just not saying anything and letting them figure it out on their own, so when Sam invited the team to his house for a fourth of July barbecue, it became a perfect plan. The team had became real-estate workers for the night, an act always assumed in front of Sam's family, and Nell find herself watching Sam's daughters play with Deeks in the pool, content with Deeks dunking them for hours. It's all good fun, and Kensi smiles at Deeks resistence to keep playing with the young girls, exchanging knowing looks with Nell every once in a while. Hetty, and Lorenza are seated next to them, socializing about the weather and something to do with cars, Sam and Callen are at the grill on the other side of the house, totally oblivious to when Kensi notices Nell's ring.

"Nell Jones! What is going on!" Nell's hand is grabbed by Kensi's and Nell begans to blush furiously, only causing Kensi's grin to become wider.

"Ms. Jones, what a lovely ring." Hetty replied, her grin matching Kensi's, and Nell's face is even more red then she could ever think possible.

Deeks, who could hear all, when he choses too, turns his head, a grin etching his face. "Ohhh, Nell. Nell Bell, no way. No way, no way, no way."

The commotion from the back, caused Sam and Callen to turn their heads, Sam's face an etch of confusion, already moving towards the backyard, hand dangerously close to the back of jeans, where Callen knew his gun rests.

"It's fine, Sam." Callen replied, his back still to Sam, already reading into his partner's movements.

"Fine? How do you know?" Sam's voice is calm, but confused and Callen turns to him, a plate of hamburgers in his hand with a snarky grin on his face.

"Because I asked Nell to marry me, and she must of just told them, or our highly intelligent federal agents smartly found the ring."

Sam's face was almost comical as he gaped at him and Callen grinned at his partner's face.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

'Sam, it must of slipped my mind."

Sam took a threatening step at Callen which a before Callen would have dodged, but right now his hip hurts a bit too much for fast movements.

"Sam-" But it's too late because Sam is already wrapping Callen into a large hug, something he had never in a million years expected, and Callen nearly drops the plate of hamburgers.

"Congratulations man. I knew you were serious, but wow. Callen, you are going to be a husband and a dad!"

Callen's grin was ear from ear when Sam and him finally round the corner to the backyard, and Nell's matched his, as she looked up from where the females and Deeks have surrounded her, looking at the ring. Setting down the hotdogs, he walked over and wraped his arms around Nell from behind, and it seems so natural, even in front of the team, that she doesn't even hesitate to kiss him on the cheek.

"Congratulations Callen." Kensi grinned, her hand on his shoulder and Deeks is behind her, a grin on his face. Eric had this little knowing look on his face, and when Callen looks at him, Eric rolled his eyes back, a grin spread on his face. It seems so right to be here with his best friends and have his arms around Nell, and that ring on her finger, that he just closes his eyes, and tries to savor it all.

….

It's late when he drives Nell back to her house, and she is out cold in the passenger seat, her chest falling and rising. He smiles at it, before turning the radio on, leaning sideways to wrap his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining. And he silently thanks God for giving him a woman like Nell.

* * *

I don't know, I rewrote it like eighteen times. Next one, will be exciting I think (:


	18. The One Where The Team Bonds

…..

He hadn't been to the OPS in almost 8 months, and as he walks in holding Nell's hand, he feels like a different man, crazily enough, a better man. It's foolish what kind of broken person he was those eight months ago, and how he hadn't even realized how much he was missing, how complete Nell makes him feel. Walking in through the front door, Callen took a deep breath, and made eye-contact with Nell. Her smile is breath-taking and she leans closer into him.

"I forgot how much I missed this place." She whispers, and he nods, agreeing with her. There is Hetty's desk, and he waves at the older women, who nods curtly back. His desk comes into view, and Kensi, Sam, and Deeks are all laughing, joking. It seems so strangely like home, he can't help himself but smile.

"Look who decided to show up to work." Kensi jokes, and instantly banter is thrown back and forth, and high fives shared. Just the feeling of being back gives Callen an unfamiliar fuzzy feeling, and he hasn't realized how much he missed this, until he was standing right there, with it all back.

Nell smiles at him and he wraps his arm around her lightly, unsure how he feels about personal stuff in the office. "It's good to be back," He comments simply, and her grin shows her agreement, as they make their way upstairs.

They aren't officially back, Nell is far from it, but it feels good to be back, even if it was for just a visit. Before they come back, Callen needs a physical and both need psychological exams, but that is the future, and right now they are content with their present.

….

Callen is asleep on a mattress at his house when the phone's ring penetrates through the air. Years of training kick in, and Callen is up, already moving for the phone, mid-grab inspecting the time. 4:21 AM. And the person on the other line is Nell.

"Nell?"

"G, I have been having contractions all night, and my water just broke, and I think I need to go to a hospital."

Her words came in a full blast, stunning him for a second, as he sat up in bed, not even thinking straight. "You didn't think to call me earlier?"

Her voice is calm and steady, everything he's not feeling, as she answers. "I was fine until now, G. Now I need you to come get me. Please."

He is already hanging up, reaching blindly for his jeans, a t-shirt comes next. He barley stops to grab his car keys, and is flying down the driveway, the clock reading 4:25 AM. He tells himself to calm down, getting himself killed on the way to Nell's would only be embarrassing, so he finds himself resorting to only going ten over. Ten over was a perfectly normal speed limit, especially in these conditions. She is waiting on her living room couch when he bursts into her apartment, and hearing his heavy breathing, she grins.

"You didn't have to run here." She jokes, standing up slowly, but he is standing next to her, gripping her arm, no smile on his face.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

Over protective G was a heart-warming G to Nell, and she grinned at his worry. "Let's just go to the hospital." She replies, kissing him lightly on the lips, and he puts his arm around her, as they walk slowly the car door.

"Hmm. It seems strange. Next time, I come home, we'll have a little baby." Nell commented, her voice soft, almost breathy as she sat in the passenger seat, hand tangled with Callen's.

And those words made everything seem so real.

….

Kensi Blye hadn't expected a call at 5 AM in the morning, especially one from Nell Jones. Usually if they had an early case, Callen would call, or Sam. In the last many months, she had gotten used to a phone call by Deeks or even once in a while, a rude visit by Deeks who swore up and down it was because she didn't answer her phone.

"Nell?"

"Kensi, the baby is coming!"

Kensi is rolling out of bed at those words, her feet hitting the carpet, her mind already racing. "Right now?"

"Yes, G is taking me right now. Could you call everyone else?"

"Yes, don't worry about a thing, Nell. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

…

Deeks was laying in his bed, debating between an early surf session or more hours of sleep when his phone rang. Looking at the caller id, he grinned.

"Hey Kens, if you missed me so bad, you should have just came over."

She ignored his cheeky statement, her words already spilling out. "Nell is in labor."

"I'll be at your house in five minutes."

…

The rest of the team are in the hospital waiting room by 5:30 AM, their appearance looking entirely ridiculous compared to the other grandparents, uncles, and aunts scattered through the waiting room. Kensi looks tired and her hair is all over, shirt not matching her jacket, while Deeks looks remarkable well put together, as if he was used to flying out of bed, which he probably was. Sam's size filled up the hospital chair and he looked entirely out of place, while Eric's flip flops, un-matching t-shirt and shorts made him look childish and strange. Lastly Hetty's small demeanor, next to Sam's, reflected the grandmother position, but her beady eyes sweeping across the waiting room were too cautious like. As an elderly woman glances at them, Sam smiles and the woman looks entirely frightened, scooting closer to the young man next to her.

"Not to bring up the obvious, but we may be scaring the other patients," Deeks whispers and Kensi rolls her eyes, a smile on the edge of her lips.

"It might just be your hair," She shot back, stifling a yawn, and her partner grins.

"My shoulder is open, Kensi, if you ever need it."

This comment earns a slap to the shoulder, but she is smiling. "This is too exciting to sleep."

….

Hospitals suck. Labor sucks. Starchy sheets suck. Gowns with no backs suck. Having thin little beautiful nurses suck. Nell had a thousand complaints on the tip of her tongue as Callen helps her into a gown, but one look on his face, and she bites his tongue.

He looks speechless but when she turns towards him, he grins, running his hands up and down her arms as if trying to warm her up.

"Nell- I love you so much."

She grabs his hands, wrapping them in hers and kisses him. " I love you too. "

"I don't know why you do," it's a slip off his tongue, his protective instincts still intact, and while he feels ashamed for bring it up at a time like this, but he finds her face lights up as if she was waiting for him to say this.

"I love you because you are the bravest man alive. You take on the most courage things ever, I have witnessed it. I love you because you will always protect me, and it doesn't hurt that you carry a gun. I love you because you make me laugh, because you can read my mind, even when I don't know what I want. I love you because you are smart, I love you when you are mad, I love you when you are upset. I love it when you laugh, I love how you smile at me, and I love the way you love kids, when your soft side is shows. I love how you make me feel."

"Nell, are you sure you want me here?"

Nell looks over at the nurse, the witness of the entire scene, but looks at G, without any embarrassment what so ever " You didn't let me finish. I love you because you always stand by me and our baby."

She shudders as another contraction rang through her, his arms wrapping around her, protectively. His thumb twirls the ring on her finger as he kisses her one last time, before leading her towards the bed, to wait.

"Let's have a baby then."

….

"What do you think they will name it?"

They have been in the waiting room for four hours, and Deeks has not stopped talking. It was 10:30, and while Hetty had graciously given them a day off (not that she had much of a choice), Kensi hadn't imagined spending the whole time in this waiting room listening to Deeks talk. Going to sleep and ignoring him seemed the best option but Kensi Marie Blye was way to stubborn to just go to sleep. So she turned to him, head in hands.

"Maybe after G."

"No, knowing Nell it will be something intelligent. And latin."

Kensi grins at her partner and he grins back, his head leaning against the wall behind the chair. "Maybe you should try to sleep, Kens."

"I can't. I won't."

Hetty, Sam, and Eric sit on the opposite side of the aisle, safely away from Deeks's mouth. Hetty is asleep, her back rigidly straight and pointed while Sam rolls his eyes at Deeks and Kensi's conversation.

"I'm still mad, I bet Deeks cheated on our bet."

"Let me remind you, Mr. Hanna, that I guessed boy also."

Sam whips his head towards the younger women, who's eyes are still closed but a grin is on her face.

"Yes you did, yes you did." He pauses for a second before casting his eyes across the aisle at Kensi who shrugs.

"Hey Eric, who are you texting? We are all here." Deeks jokes, his attention turning away from Kensi. "Don't tell me Nell is sending you updates, that is unfair to all of us."

Eric's face surprisingly turns a pale red and he shrugs, ducking his head. "Just a friend."

But Deeks isn't satisfied and by opening his mouth a second time, he earns a second slap of the morning from Kensi. "It's a girl isn't it?"

When Eric doesn't answer, Deeks smiles even more broadly, turning to Kensi. "You hear that?"

"It's hard not to hear you Deeks."

Eric is flustering red, but Sam lays his hand on his shoulder, surprising Eric. "I would like to meet her sometime, if that is okay."

Eric clears his throat, and shifts uncomfterbly before answering, "That would be nice."

…

It's noon now, and the contractions are coming quicker and harsher, Nell's small body wincing at the pain. Callen stays at her side, running one hand through her hair, while trying to convince himself that she isn't breaking his other hand.

"Ms. Jones? It's time to start pushing now."

Nell's eyes are fearful for a second and she turns to look at Callen, who couldn't promise that he didn't look the same, but he takes her hand in both of his, leaning to kiss her check.

"You got this Nell Bell." He whispers, and she blinks once before turning back to the nurse.

….

It's been almost 8 hours, and the restlessness is evident. Many nurses and men have already been back, and other love ones have cleared the room, leaving new arrivals to fill in. The team has tired numerous topics, and Kensi's eyes are closed, her head frightenly close to Deeks shoulder, but he knows she isn't sleeping yet, her breathing is too fast.

"Guys?"

Their heads all shoot up at the sound of his voice, and they find Callen standing there, looking so unlike himself, a beaming smile on his face along his hospital apron.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Kensi is the first one to get the words out, even Deeks finds himself speechless and the rest of the team rises out of their seats, following Kensi's lead.

"Nell is perfect and Isaac Samuel Callen has all ten fingers, ten toes, and some beautiful hazel eyes. "

If they were speechless before, that is nothing compared to now, their questions dying in their throats.

"Samuel? You named him after me?" Sam's voice is dry sounding, as he brings his hand to his mouth before letting it fall slowly back down. "Is Nell okay with this?"

Callen walks towards his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nell chose it, Sam. She told me because 'you have saved my butt too times, and without out you, I wouldn't be here. And if I didn't name him after you, you might accidently kill me in the field.' Personally, I think she just didn't want to name him after me, so she can get rid of me, if she needs too."

Sam opens his mouth, failing once more time to talk, before folding his hands together, placing them on his lips. "You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted too." Callen replied, his voice firm, before glancing at the rest of the team, taking a step away from Sam. "Nell is dying for some visitors."

* * *

There you go! I seriously debated the name Isaac Thomas Callen, and Isaac G Callen but I just Sam's face and how happy he would be, and he won. I am thinking about wrapping this up next chapter, but don't worry, I promise a sequel. I'm just indecsive between a thriller or a fluffy one. Speaking of fluffy, check out my other story! It doesn't have many followers/reviews and I almost like it better then this one, so go go go go. I'd love you for life! 3


	19. The One Where the Ending Is Almost Happy

….

The team followed Callen into the hospital room, falling into somewhat of a line, as they trudge in, Hetty tailing the back. Nell is placed directly to the back of the room, her eyes tired and hair wild, but she smiles at Callen's entrance, and crains her neck to look at her friends, as they made their appearance. In her arms, is a blue cloth blanket, and Callen slowly removes the baby from her arms without breaking eye-contact from her, swiftly kissing her on the lips once, figuring at a time like this, it was okay to show a bit of affection, and turned the baby towards the group.

"I would like you all to meet Isaac Samuel Callen."

Kensi is the first one there, her arms naturally curving into the baby's body, and Callen is a bit resistant to giving him up, but once Kensi has the baby securely, he sighs a sigh of relief.

"He has the most beautiful hazel eyes ever," Kensi coos, unlike her usual demeanor. "Nell, my kids better be as cute as yours someday."

Nell flashes a tired grin, and Callen chuckles lowly. "Quick hogging the baby, Kens. The rest want to see him today."

Her lip turned into a pout, but unwillingly she turns and placed the baby delicately in Deeks arms, who seemed to have the same natural instinct as Kensi. "Hi Isaac, just you wait, someday Uncle Marty is going to teach you to surf."

"Probably not," Callen retorted, but his smile gave him away, and Nell shakes her head, a grin on her face too.

"Just wait until he can walk, Marty."

"Aye Aye Nell." Deeks replied, turning to the next in line. Eric took the baby, surprising Nell at his ease. While his comfterbility wasn't as high as Kensi or Deeks, he still rocked the baby easily, grinning at the baby. "And I'll teach you how to hack every computer in the state. You know, I did break the internet once."

Sam's next, and the larger man takes the baby as if it was second nature, which after two young daughters, it probably was. Rocking the baby in his small arms, he flashes his grin at Callen. "Let's just hope he doesn't act or look like you,"

For Callen, that was the best thing anybody had ever said to him. Isaac was his, and there was no disagreement about it.

Last, the old women held her arms out, and Sam placed the baby gently in her arms. Wrapping her arm around the baby, she looked at Callen and Nell, her eyes teary.

"You know, I never had any children, Ms. Jones and Mr. Callen. My advice to you, is to treasure this, treasure each other."

Callen placed a hand on the older women, before glancing back at Nell. "We wanted to know if you wanted to be his Godmother. Sam is obviously the Godfather," Sam clapped a hand on Callen's back at these words, and Callen took his free hand, shaking his hand in a tight grip, before looking back at Hetty. "Truthfully Hetty, you have been like a mother to me, and I don't know where I would be without you. Will you be Isaac's Godmother?"

The old women paused a second before shifting the baby to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "I would like nothing better, Mr. Callen."

"Good," Nell's voice finally piped up. Because we could imagine nothing better."

...

The hall lights are dim as the time as become late as he comes down the hall, a cup of coffee in his hand. In the doorway, he watches at Nell hugs first Sharon Granger and then Owen, as the three of them stand in the glow of the light, Isaac in Nell's arms. Unwanting to intrude, Callen backs out of the doorway to find Nell something to drink. Some demons are better to be handled alone, he knows and as much as he loves Nell, this was something she had to do, without him. Clutching his coffee mug, he turns back down the hall, the dim light playing with his shadow.

...

He watches the man pull into his driveway before entering the car, double-checking to make sure the car is locked before heading into the house. His shadow reflects off the walls as lights are flicked on through the house. A women, probably his wife, comes down the steps with a bedroom robe flung around her with two young girls following, their greetings happy. Their laugher is evident on their faces as the man swings his daughters around, a grin on his wife's face as she watches the scene. Glancing down at the newspaper clipping from where he sat across the street, he examined the name and the face, the name and the face of the man across the street from him right now, the name and the face of the man who ruined his life. Sam Hanna ruined his life once, and this time, he was going to make sure the man paid.

* * *

T_here you go! There is the wrap up and then here is the prologue to the next series. It may be a while for the ideas to start flowing with that one, but I thinks Nell and Callen had enough issues on them, right? (: Look for more Densi in the next one, Eric and his girlfriend, and of course Nell, Callen, Isaac, and a wedding? Love you all, leave me some reviews/ideas/love. I love them._


End file.
